A New Life
by Keeanga
Summary: Three Dreamwalker's and four Na'vi are all learning to coexist and trust each other. As time passes and they learn more and find out may just get the experience that will blow their minds as they are thrown into the middle of a war and sides must be chosen. Bonds are formed and not just with the animals of Pandora.
1. Prologue

The year is 2154; life on earth is becoming difficult. The air is polluted and many cities are over-run. There are not enough resources left to sustain the human life. Jobs are being lost left and right, businesses shut down. A new source of income is needed... That's why humans are here... the planet of Pandora, the moon of the Earth-like planet Polyphemus. On Pandora there is valuable reserves of the mineral called Unobtanium, selling for ALOT of money on Earth. The atmosphere of Pandora is toxic to humans, so they have to wear special breathing apparatus's when they are out of the base, Hells Gate. The name fits... If a human were to breathe in the toxic air, they would be unconscious within a minute and dead in 3. Running all the operations at Hells Gate is Parker Selfridge the corporate administrator for the RDA mining operation, along with his head of armed forces Colonel Miles Quaritch, both view the native people of the planet, the Na'vi as nothing but savages who slow down their work.

The Na'vi themselves are spiritual people, ranging to about 10 feet tall, with blue skin, black hair with one long braid, a tail and cat-like eyes. They live in harmony with nature and worship their goddess, Eywa who could be seen as the mother of the planet. Na'vi are gifted with the ability to wield their man-made weapons, bows, spears, bolos, etc. And they are gifted in a special Neuro-toxin that could kill a human in 1 minute. Each Na'vi has the ability to form a 'bond' with the animals of Pandora, for the long braid is really an antenna, the ends connecting with those of the animals. Direhorses are used as transportation, with six-legs and a crest on their heads and two antennae. They have long snouts and tongues that help them drink the pollen of flowers. Na'vi bond with them and use them as ways to travel quickly. But there is one animal that is always significant to the Na'vi. The Iikran or Banshee as humans put it. An Iikran will have only one rider in its life-time, forming a special bond with its Na'vi rider. The more time spent together, the stronger the bond. Iikran's are used to hunt from the sky and get to the top of the Hallelujah Mountains. These bonds help the Na'vi communicate with all of Pandora and connect to special sites that enables them to speak to Eywa. Such as the Tree of Spirits, the closest site to the Omaticaya," The People of the Blue Flute" Clan, and the Tree of Souls, the most sacred site where in times of dire need all Na'vi gather for either shelter or guidance.

How do we humans walk among the Na'vi? Well, in the Tech lab that's run by Exobiologist and Botanic, Grace Augustine. Many say she likes plants more than people, but loves the Na'vi. She opened a school for a time to teach Na'vi how to speak English. But it was shut down...Grace has an ever-growing hatred for Parker and Quaritch that seems to have no end and does not agree with their methods and fights to find diplomatic solutions between the Na'vi and the people. But in the tech-lab to be able to walk among the Na'vi as one of them these hybrids are created. Human DNA mixed with DNA of the Na'vi, growing an Avatar. These Avatar bodies are controlled by human drivers through specialized Link Units. The human driver is able to see, speak, hear and taste in the Avatar body and move around as if in their own body. Avatar drivers are specially picked for the Avatar Program. The Avatars enable them to go out on Pandora's surface without breathing mask and also act as ambassadors for the humans to communicate with the Na'vi.

But some Na'vi knowledge is still beyond that of the "Sky People", for example they are able to take a human soul and transfer it into the Avatar body, permanently. This can only happen at the Tree of Souls, where the human must pass through the eyes of Eywa and be sent back. Sometimes it works...others it doesn't. They are either deemed worthy and transferred on to their Avatar bodies or sent back to their human bodies. Unknown to the RDA mining operation and all others at Hells Gate, except Grace herself who allowed it, one military official went through the change and lived, assumed dead by his comrades. His name was Trevor Alaric, an Avatar driver assigned as security detail, sent into the camp of the Omaticaya to gather information and learn their way of life. He did and passed all the tests, becoming one of the people. After that, he disappeared or so the story goes.

He became one of the Omaticaya and earned great respect, changing his name to Taikusu. He is the heir to chieftainship in the clan picked by their leader, Eytucan and Mo'at their spiritual leader. Once Eytucan dies or becomes too old to maintain his position, power is passed onto Taikusu. Mo'at herself has yet to choose her successor. In the clan of the Omaticaya Taikusu has one close friend who has always accepted him, the clan's top-huntress and flyer, Alateara. Alateara's closest friend since birth, Kiyeri had been his mentor, teaching him the ways of the Omaticaya. The three of them are each loyal and good friends but each are different.

Alateara was the best hunter, friendly but secretive at times, especially when troubled. She sorts out her problems by herself, if she can, the Sky People peek her curiosity and she once and awhile asks Taikusu questions about them and can be very intuitive to others feelings. Kiyeri is good singer, keeping her songs about Eywa and those of the Omaticaya. She was the only Na'vi female in years to be able to play the Blue Flute, hence the name of the clan. The Blue Flute is used at celebrations of momentous accord, such as a new clan leader being appointed or a Na'vi being initiated. Taikusu, a klutz by nature but hides it fairly well with his cockiness, always enjoying a good joke, and protective of his friends and his people. He has a deep hatred towards his own kind since joining the Omaticaya and resents everything to do with humans and what they are doing to his new home. He never expected to become the teacher of an Avatar driver.

Three humans are freshly assigned to the Avatar Program, Gavin Sorel, Tangi Weaver and Avy Thompson. Gavin assigned as security detail for Tangi, Grace and Avy, a military officer, who is given orders by Quaritch himself. Avy, Gavin's girlfriend since they graduated High school together and went into the military as a combat pilot assigned to support the Avatar Program. Tangi is a scientist in training of the age of 18, smarter than the average teenager, selected to go on this rare experience as Dr. Augustine's apprentice. She is responsible for remembering everything she is shown, even in her Avatar body. On expeditions she sticks close to Grace, watching how she collects samples and logging what they find. She, Gavin and Avy all went through Avatar training together on Earth, before making the five year journey to Pandora, in cryo-sleep.

Their appearances range between the three; Gavin is tall, muscled fairly well after his years of being in the field. Brown hair, and tanned skin. His blue eyes are rare among dark haired men, which he considers his best trait. He's trigger happy and ready to blow something up. Being assigned to the Avatar Program was not his most favorite idea, for he could not shoot a Na'vi if they tried to kill them. Grace specified that when he had met her during training. He sends reports to Quaritch weekly, allowing Quaritch to know just what exactly Grace is doing. Avy has yet to truly make the connection with her Avatar being the second oldest, has blond hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Avy and Gavin have remained together for the years of training and serving. He became more of the ground type of person while she flies her plane with expertise. She is able to perform complicated maneuvers in the air that many still cannot pull off and still can handle pressure. Tangi is the youngest but most likely smartest of the small group; at least in the science field. She hates the use of guns and force. She respects the Na'vi and their way of life. She has naturally black hair but died it white with the tips left black and light amber colored eyes. She is eager to learn more about Pandora and go out in her Avatar body to see just what kind of experience it is.

* * *

_Do not judge my stories harshly or leave rude comments and such. for the new AVATAR one you may see some similarities 2 the movie and some characters as well. but it is different from the movie. But i leave all copyrights to original characters to James Cameron. OCS belong to me, my friend Harbucks, SassyHeart,Sapphire and Armegaddon. Each gets credit 4 their own OC. Harbucks-Kiyeri. SassyHeart-Tangi. Armegaddon-Taikusu. Sapphire-Avy._

_I am revising the chapters of this as well as my other fanfics before I begin writing once more._


	2. Anticipation at Hells Gate

Gavin had been at Hells gate for half a month; his Avatar was just finishing its last stages of development and would be ready in the next 2 days. Was he ready for this? To drive the body of one of those savages, the Na'vi. Avy believed he'd be fine. Her Avatar wasn't even close to development yet. For now she was just their pilot out in the jungle. He'd seen some of the forest floor but a lot of the Unobtanium Open Pit Mines. Despite its profits, that place made his skin crawl every time he was near it.

Earth ripped up, huge bulldozers and tractors. Armed military officials were all over, on the lookout for the Na'vi. Gavin had seen some fleeting figures in the bushes, not realizing just how tall a Na'vi was until a band of them attacked one of the smaller mines. Huge and imposing, muscled and agile as a cat, for everyone they shot, two usually took its place. That was the day he'd gotten his back slashed by a dagger. Damn the things were sharp; he had a jagged scar to prove it that spanned across the top of his back. Thankfully it hadn't been deep enough to cause any permanent damage and he was still out there in the field.

Today however he was confined to Hells Gate, going through the last precautions before he would go into his Avatar body for the first time. Bored as hell! He was listening to Augustine go on about what he had to do and how it would be done...Driving him insane! They were sitting around a lab table with charts and graphs and other things. Across from him sat Tangi who over the past few years had become close to him like a little sister. Beside him was his girlfriend Avy, they were lucky to still be on the program together. But her Avatar wasn't ready yet...So he would be going out in the field with Tangi; not that he didn't mind, but he would have liked to experience it for the first time with the woman he loved. Damn it anyway...

A good hour later Gavin walked out after Grace told him to be there at 0800 hrs the next day. He left with Avy beside him. Tangi had to stay behind in the lab to help Grace with scientist stuff; Gavin had to speak to Quaritch. He didn't mind that guy, he was ruthless and commanding. They saw the Na'vi the same way; savages and pests that needed to be moved so mining could continue. He kissed Avy goodbye as she went to do a bit of maintanence on her plane, the Samson Tiltotor Utility Ship. It's a large helicopter, that is able to take off and land vertically, making it easier to land in tight spaces. Equipped with a heavy duty crane that can take large labs into Pandora's thick forests, where scientists can do research on plants and animals. To defend itself the Samson has computer-controlled rockets and thick steel plates on the sides, thick as a tank.

Gavin walked into the hanger where all the vehicles were kept, and an officer told him Quaritch was inspecting one of the damaged AMP suits. AMP Suits are used by soldiers who work in the dense rain forest of Pandora. AMP is short for Amplified Mobility Platform. When a soldier is inside the suit, he becomes a 13 ft tall metal giant. The AMP Suit is designed to let the driver control it with motion. If he moves his arms, so does the suit, when he moves his leg the AMP Suit walks. If he grabs something the hand reaches out and grabs it as well. Gavin had been in one a few times and he loved it, it made him feel powerful and indestructible. Weapons were built right into the suit, including a cannon and flamethrower, allowing the soldier to be able to defend himself. By the appearance of the AMP Suit, it looks as if it would be easy to fall over but it was actually very difficult. Gavin had tried... like any soldier trying an AMP Suit for the first time. It has special machines called gyroscopes built in that keep the suit stable, making it possible for a soldier to run down a hill or climb over rocks.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he almost got hit by a small truck carrying supplies but he jumped back just in time to keep from being run down.

"Hey!"He barked," I'm walking here!"

He'd been too caught up in his thoughts to even hear the thing coming. That pissed him off, he wasn't usually THAT caught up in them. He kept walking, adjusting his bandanna around his scruffy hair that he needed to cut, eventually...

He heard Quaritch speaking as he got closer to the area where the AMP Suits were docked. He turned a corner and met his Commanding Officers eyes. Quaritch was a bit of an older man but still had the firm face and fierce angles. He was muscled well, thanks to his daily workout and military profession. He had the military buzz cut, but one side of his face was scarred up by claw marks from a very large animal. He had gotten it on his first day out in the field. Sure they could fix him up, but he said the scars reminded him of what was out there. It was the same for Gavin's own scar.

"You wanted to see me sir?"Gavin asked as he saluted him.

"At easy," Quaritch said and Gavin relaxed," I wanted to give you a quick briefing on what you are to do on this assignment."

Gavin nodded," alright sir."

* * *

Tangi was close to banging her head on the desk, she wanted to get out of the lab...had to! She'd spent so many days and hours inside this place and it was starting to go to her head. She could swear her brain would snap if she spent another day in here, doing experiments and logging information. Not to mention her video log, where she recorded over 100 hrs over the half a month she'd been here. She thought she would go insane on the ISV Venture star that had brought her Gavin and Avy to Pandora. Five years of cryosleep...BRILLIANT!

The ISV Venture Star itself was a huge space ship that when in motion could circle Earth's moon in 2 seconds flat. It is almost a mile long, with engines that use matter-antimatter fusion, much like a car uses gas. Even though it travels fast it still took FIVE years to reach Pandora, but each passenger was placed in cryosleep for the journey. If they weren't it would be very long, boring and would use up a lot of supplies. Cryosleep helps save resources and make the trip much faster. When it nears Pandora it still takes months just to slow down, and once in orbit of the moon, passengers are awoken once more. It does not feel as if five years have passed but that you had a VERY long sleep.

Tangi's first glimpse of Pandora had taken her breath away, it had been amazing! And the site of the planet it orbited, Polyphemus had been just a breathtaking.

But it had been even better when she got to leave the ISV Venture Star, for it is far too big to land on Pandora. She, Gavin and Avy had had to board the Valkyrie Shuttle that would take them down to the moon's surface to Hells Gate. The Valkyrie Shuttle looks much like the shuttles of the early 21st Century, but is much faster and larger. It is used to take special mining tools and supplies such as medicine to Hells Gate landing pad. It also shipped the mineral Unobtanium back to the Venture Star to be taken home to Earth. It's also the only way to get to and from the ISV Venture Star. The three of them and other passengers had had to strap in tight for the ride into Pandora's atmosphere for it had been VERY bumpy. She'd just been happy to get onto the planet's surface and see the different colors of the forest. Hells Gate stood out like a sore thumb...

She had hated Hells Gate from the moment she saw it. Much of Pandora's forest had been destroyed just to build the damn thing! That's what helped her get along with Grace on some days; they both hated what Parker was doing to this land and the mechanisms he used to achieve his goals. They were both in love with the Na'vi; even though Tangi had never seen any except for pictures Grace showed her on good days; pictures from her school, which had been closed down. She had loved that school...and the Na'vi children who had attended it. Thankfully though from spending time with Grace she had not yet developed the smoking problem Grace had. It helped her cope with stress Grace told her. Even though Tangi was of legal age she still hated it.

Now sitting beside a computer, staring at a camera, Tangi's mind was blank. She had yet to do her video log for the day and she had nothing! Her head rested on her arm, lolling to one side as her eyes drooped. She was twisting her dyed white hair around her fingers of her free hand, staring at her own face on the computer screen.

"I got nothing..."she muttered.

"Tangi," Grace said as she came up," are you done your video log yet?"

"No...she grumbled.

"Well, come on then, you can do it later."Grace said impatiently," right now, do you want to see your Avatar?"

Tangi's eyes shot open and she spun around in her chair," really? Now?"She tried not to sound too excited but couldn't contain it. She hadn't seen her Avatar yet.

Grace smiled," I'll show you before I head out to link with my own. You won't be establishing the mental link until tomorrow."

Tangi got up and walked over, at a fast-paced walk," alright!"

Grace smiled again and laughed softly, something Tangi found only she could do at times.

Grace walked her to where the Amnio Tanks were maintained, where some scientists were doing last minute check-ups on the Avatars. Grace led Tangi to the far side of the lab, where her Avatar's tank was stationed and Tangi stared at it, mouth hanging open a bit.

Floating inside the tank, suspended in the water was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. The skin the most wonderful cyan blues imaginable, its body patterned with stripes. A long black braid that concealed the antennae called a _queue_ swayed in the water as if it has a life of its own. It twitched once and awhile like a baby sleeping. Tangi looked at the face and under the slightly flattened nose, animalistic ears and blue skin she saw her own face. She knew the eyes were yellow and cat-like and she couldn't wait to be inside the body. She quivered with anticipation at making the mental link. Besides being 10 ft tall, Tangi's body and the Avatars were quite similar; slim waist, not-too-broad shoulders, and lean features.

In the tank next to it was Gavin's Avatar and Tangi smiled as she looked like it. Besides being male and having a bit broader shoulders and muscled a bit more the Avatars were close to alike, except it had Gavin's features.

He wasn't overly thrilled with it but she saw he was a bit anxious as well to try. Despite his views on the Na'vi he wanted to be able to go out without the use of the exo-pack.

Staring at the Avatars Tangi never heard Grace leave but when she looked up Grace was gone, already linking with her own Avatar body outside in the small camp area. She sighed...back to the lab...time to do her video log...

* * *

_Not 2 exciting yet again. But meh, kind of a look on the two main characters Tangi and Gavin.  
All copy rights 2 the original storyline and characters of avatar go to James Cameron.  
Copy rights to my sources of information Avatar the Movie Scrapbook and Avatar: Na'vi Quest.  
Copy rights 2 my own characters and my friends._


	3. A New Body with New Experiences

It was the next day, FINALLY! To both of them it had seemed like it would never come and now they stood in the lab link room, where they would make the connection with their Avatar bodies. Gavin looked out the small window, allowing him to see into the white room where their Avatars lay on gurneys, wires hooked up to them, scientists making quick checks. All they needed now were their drivers, where once the link was established they would go through a series of quick tests to check movement and such.

Gavin looked at the link units, a bit weary. Two were open for him and Tangi. He looked at her, "you nervous?"He asked.

"A bit but excited, "she replied with a smile, "you?"

"Uncertain, nervous but anxious."Gavin replied.

Tangi smiled, "you'll do fine, just don't do anything stupid, and do as the scientists in there tell you."

Gavin nodded.

"Alright kiddies, "Grace announced, "let's get your in the far one, and Gavin you're in the one beside it."

"Obviously, "he muttered as he went over. He poked the substance inside the link unit and it was like jell-o but a bit thicker, "this is weird."

"This is cool!"Tangi smiled, sitting in hers.

Gavin sighed and sat in his, as Grace went over to Tangi," just lie back, keep your head down. "She lowered a metal wiring that would check her pulse and breathing and other such things. "And let your mind go blank, like I told you."

"Alright," Tangi said and closed her eyes as Grace closed hers before going over to Gavin.

"Same thing, lie back, head down. Mind blank, shouldn't be too hard for you. "She said as he lay back and she put the wiring down then his lid.

He lay there for a moment and then closed his eyes, steadying his breathing.

Behind his closed eyelids he saw a bright flash of light, swirling as if in a tunnel. Next thing he knew he was opening his eyes to a white ceiling and the paramedic scientists shining a light in his eyes, checking his visual reactions. He heard snapping by his ears and they twitched back and forth. Oh boy...

"Hey guys..."his voice was light, nervous. Turning his head he saw Tangi sitting on the edge of the gurney, staring at her hands.

"Amazing, "she smiled

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Gavin bringing up his hands as the paramedics spoke to him, staring at them with a mix of wonder and confusion. She had to smile, watching him slowly sit up. Her tail weaved slowly and she smiled as she flicked it around to look at it.

"Whoa..." Gavin whispered, "This...this is cool. "He hadn't expected to feel this way, so agile and focused. Not to mention everyone seemed so small now. He twisted to look over his shoulder at his tail. He found himself grinning in the next second, "this is...wow..."

Tangi slowly stood, getting a bit dizzy, so she sat back down," oh..."she was tall but not exactly as tall as Gavin being a female. She had to get a bit more used to this body but it already felt exactly how she imagined, amazing.

Gavin stood quickly and the scientists around him scrambled out of the way as he turned to look around, looking this way and that.

"Gavin! Stop! Sit down!"They barked.

"But I'm fine, everything's working, "Gavin said, but a look from Tangi made him sit back down heavily," damn..."

Tangi stood again and a scientist helped her.

"Easy Tangi," they told her gently.

She nodded and took a step, fine so far. She took another, all was good."Can I get these wires off please?" she asked.

* * *

It seemed like hours until they finally got a change of clothes and were let out. Gavin was quivering with excitement; he hadn't been expecting this, not at all. He walked out into the small camp behind Hells Gate. It was more open with a fence around the perimeter, an obstacle course, basketball court and a garden like area with different fruits growing. He saw the hut where all the Avatars slept. He looked around at the other Avatars who were out. Tangi hadn't been able to stop grinning.

"This is amazing," Tangi was smiling to herself.

Gavin looked at her, getting the smart-ass grin," you sure your okay? You keep repeating yourself." he knocked on the side of her head gently.

Tangi laughed and pushed him lightly, "I'm fine, unlike you. You got nothing up there, why do you think it was so easy to connect with your Avatar, you have nothing up there."

Gavin chuckled," oh really?"He ruffled her hair and then took off running.

"Hey! Wait up!"Tangi yelled, running after him. She nearly tripped a few times but soon she was running flat out.

Gavin was a bit ahead and he couldn't believe the speed he was getting, his legs moved easily and he didn't even notice the ground passing beneath his feet.

Tangi was getting the hang of it and she laughed, looking back to see how far they had already gotten.

WHA-BANG!

She slammed into a tree the next second, she groaned as she fell back," owww..."

Gavin looked back and slid to a stop and jogged back the way he'd come, chuckling," you alright?"He held out his hand to her, "usually helps to watch where you're going."

Tangi rubbed her head, "they shouldn't have trees here..."she took his hand though and allowed him to pull her up.

"Think fast!"They suddenly heard a voice call and Gavin's hand shot out, catching a fruit a familiar Avatar had tossed at them.

"Grace?!"Tangi asked in amazement.

The Avatar looked a lot like her as well, bits of her hair were beaded and she was smiling," reflexs are good. "She nodded and tossed one to Tangi who caught it, "eat up."

Tangi bit into it slowly and found herself smiling. It tasted like nothing she'd ever tried before," yum!"She grinned, glancing at Gavin who was devouring it, they were both pretty hungry.

Grace showed them around once they were done the fruit and eventually night fell and it was time to settle down in the hut. Gavin and Tangi got beds beside each other and Grace shut and locked the hut door after shooing the scientists away. Gavin was inspecting his queue, the end tuft of hair flipped back to expose the antennae beneath, he was staring at it, having the urge to touch it.

Tangi watched him, smirking," I wouldn't touch that. It can blind you."

Gavin's fingers immediately recoiled," that's kind of creepy."

Tangi shrugged, "it's how the Na'vi connect with Pandora."

"Even creepier, "he muttered.

"Alright, time for bed, "Grace announced, "See you all at dinner. "She flicked off the lights and Tangi lay down.

Gavin laid back, queue over his shoulder. He was reluctant to go back now that he had experience this new body. When he closed his eyes he found himself opening them back in his link unit. He exhaled deeply and looked around before pushing the lid open. He saw Tangi was up and out, stretching her stiff muscles. His own were stiff as well.

"That wasn't so bad, "he said softly.

"Told you," Tangi smiled, "it's the best experience one can have."

"Uh-huh, so when are we going out?"He asked.

"Tomorrow Grace says. She's taking me out to get some samples with another scientist, and you're on security detail. "She smiled.

Gavin nodded and climbed out of the link unit.

"Get some rest, "Grace told them both as they left together.

Gavin didn't need to be told twice, he was exhausted, but he'd been told he had to start doing his own video log and he was not going to enjoy that. But the thought of going out into the rain forest in his new body was what made him eager for the next day. He waved to Tangi as they got to his room; hers was a bit farther down the hall around the corner.

"Goodnight, "she smiled.

"Meet you in the lab tomorrow, "he smiled and went into his room. He had his own bathroom, bed and closet for his clothes. All his video logs, which he still didn't want to do were to be done in the lab.

He sighed and lay on the twin bed, pulling his bandana from his head. His shaggy hair flopped into his face and he pushed it back. He was exhausted and he didn't know why. He hadn't exactly been up running a quarter-mile, his Avatar had been. But Grace and Tangi both told him it was the same as if he was in his own body and he believed them. His muscles ached and his eyes kept dropping shut, so he gave into exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.

While he slept, he dreamed. He dreamed he was far above the Pandoran rainforest, feeling the wind coast by him and great wings flapping beside his ears. Below a huge shadow was cast on the canopy...what was happening? Where was he? Why was he in the air? He was in his Avatar body; he saw his blue hand grasping a harness around a creature that was big as a helicopter.

He woke up gasping for breath and his body shaking. But not from fear, but excitement and pure joy.

"What the hell?"He whispered.

* * *

_Next chapter will be better I promise! I wrote this one while bored, okay? It's not as good as it could most likely be, but next chapter they actually go out of Hells Gate into the rainforest of Pandora and you hear a bit more of Avy. No REAL Na'vi until after this chapter, I think.  
All copyrights of original storyline and characters go to James Cameron  
Source copyrights go to James Cameron and Harper Collins  
but OC character copyrights go to myself n my friends._


	4. First Outing

Tangi looked around her as everything began to darken with the setting sun and looked at Gavin. His shirt had been torn by the Thanators claws and he had a small cut, but nothing too serious. He was scanning around as they headed into the trees, eyes narrowed a bit. Even in the dark Tangi saw it was bright for some reason.

"Hey...how come I can see so well?"Gavin asked.

"Na'vi have excellent night vision as well once the bioluminescence starts up it'll be fairly lit in here."Tangi explained off memory.

"Bioluminescence?"He asked.

Tangi face-palmed, "most plants and animals on Pandora have marks that glow. It happens when certain chemicals in a plant or animal mixed together, bioluminescence. It gives off light but not heat, if you touch a glowing plant, it would feel cold. It's everywhere on this planet, and comes in every color, but blue and green are most common for plants. There's even bioluminescent moss, when you step on it, ripples of light go out from your foot, like when you throw pebbles in a pond. Some say bioluminescence is a way animals spot others of their kind, and others can turn their light off so they are not spotted by another, and can't see them coming. Sometimes those marks help them seem bigger and scarier. Na'vi have them too, "she smiled as she explained, and "their marks help them identify one another".

Gavin listened as he walked and nodded and was beginning to see what Tangi meant. Around them the forest was coming to life with color, glowing in dazzling blue-greens and purples. Clear mushrooms and ferns and moss just as Tangi said. He looked around him and looked at his exposed arms and saw yes, he did have small spots that glowed, tracking down his arms. Tangi was the same, it tracked down her arms, legs, face, neck and even her tail. He guessed it was the same for him because she smiled.

"Told you, "she smirked, and they started walking.

Gavin shook his head and kept on the look-out for trouble and a place where they could lay down and return to their own bodies. Somewhere where their Avatars would be safe.

"Up there," Tangi suddenly pointed to a tall tree with a hole in the trunk.

Gavin looked at her, "you sure that's such a good idea?"

Tangi nodded, "don't worry, probably whatever housed in it is gone by now. We'll be fine...and I'm exhausted..."she yawned.

Gavin nodded, "me and you both, alright, we'll use a leaf to block the entrance so maybe animals will just go right by."

"I know you mean Na'vi." she replied as she began to climb.

Gavin sighed," yeah whatever, I did but from what I hear they don't like us humans."

She sighed as she hauled herself up the tree, "just because of Parker and that idiot Quaritch!"

"Hey!"Gavin spat.

"Sorry, but I hate the guy."Tangi muttered.

Soon they were sitting in the hollowed out spot in the tree, Gavin had fit a leaf into place over the entrance and was sitting back against the bark, "whew..."

Tangi laid down on her side, "see you in the link units."

Gavin nodded, and stayed leaned against the bark near the entrance," mhm...Grace and Avy are probably worried sick wondering if we were alive or dead..." he mumbled.

With that they both settled back and let their minds drift, their consciousnesses returning to their own bodies in the link units.

Tangi woke to a paramedic flashing a flashlight in her eyes and swatted it away, closing her eyes," ow...that hurts..."

"Tangi..."Grace sighed in relief.

Tangi heard Avy call, "he's awake! Gavin's awake!"

"Ow! Not so loud please... killer headache..."Gavin protested.

"You two were dug in deep, like ticks, "Grace said as Tangi sat up, rubbing her head. She was groggy. It was just their second time making the link with their Avatars, so being beginners they had established the link longer than necessary and exertion helped to tire them. All Tangi wanted to do now was curl up in her bed and sleep for a good week. But she couldn't, they had to go out again the next day, establish the link with their Avatars and rendezvous with the others to be taken back to Hells Gate.

Gavin was up; Avy had her arms around him, his around her shoulders. He looked dead on his feet.

"I'm going to take Gavin to his room," Avy said to Grace who nodded in agreement.

"Tangi, do you need help getting to your own?"She asked.

Tangi shook her head, making her dizzy, "no...No, I'm fine."

Grace sighed and went over anyways," come on kiddo."

Tangi didn't protest as Grace put her arm over her shoulders and helped her stand; every muscle was stiff and screaming in protest, making her groan. She walked out of the lab with Grace, answering as she peppered her with questions. Was the Avatar safe? What happened? Where had they sheltered? Where they hurt? Tangi answered everyone, giving Grace the best description she could manage of the hollowed out tree. But as she already knew Grace would have them link up again the next day and meet them at the waterfall where they'd fallen. Hopefully they could find their way back TO the waterfall...

When they got to Tangi's room, she shrugged Grace off, "I'm fine from here." she told her and smiled slightly.

Grace nodded,"good, I'm glad you're alright Tangi. You both scared Avy and I."

Tangi nodded, "I know and I'm sorry. See you in the morning. "She went into her room after Grace said goodnight and headed off.

She flopped on her bed, still fully clothed and groaned into her pillow, before slowly rolling over onto her back. Turning her head, she looked at her clock and sighed. Definitely late... exhaustion was pulling down her eyelids. She let it pull her under and was soon sound asleep, actually snoring softly.

* * *

Gavin was lying on his side, Avy sitting on the edge of his bed, stroking his hair. He was still awake and sighed contently, one arm around Avy's waist, the other draped over her thighs. She had her coveralls around her waist, she wore a tank top underneath, her gloves were tucked in her pocket and he tugged on them playfully.

"Hey," Avy smiled, laughing softly, "thought you were tired."

"I am..."he mumbled, "but can't resist the urges."

Avy leaned down and kissed his cheek, "you scared me today, "she said softly, "I thought you wouldn't be coming back to me."

"I always will, "he took one of her hands and brought it to his lips, kissing gently.

"I love you so much, "she whispered.

"Love you too, "he replied, "just stay awhile, okay?"

"I will..."

Gavin lay there, eyes closing slowly once more as he started to drift into sleep, feeling Avy's fingers trail through his hair. Behind his closed eyelids he saw flashes of Pandora's environment and everything glowing around him with bioluminescence. He smiled in his sleep, it had all been so peaceful and balanced...except the Thanator, but he knew it had only acted on instinct and didn't blame the animal. But the events of the day had astonished him about how much Quaritch had been wrong about Pandora. Not everything wanted to kill him; he was invading their territory so they were defending it, just as they defended Hells Gate. But it had been beautiful all the colors and growth around him. He'd never felt more peaceful in his life, even after the Thanator chase.

But soon all thoughts were gone as he was in a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Tangi herself was lying in her bed, twitching and shifting every so often. Her own mind swamped by a dream. A glowing tree stood in front of her, long pinkish-purple willow like branches draped all around her. She kept turning every which way, watching as small wood sprites drifted around her. She swore she could hear voices but couldn't make them out. She looked down at the ground beneath her feet, it was soft grass. She was in her Avatar body wearing a dark indigo loincloth and a green and yellow shawl-like top, beads hanging off one side. She blinked in confusion, what had happened to her own clothing? Around her ankles were different colored anklets and on her arms, black braided string wrapped around them with beads and a few small feathers, in the most unbelievable sequence she'd ever seen. Turning every which way she heard the clinking of beads near her ear and put her hand up to find parts of her queue had been unraveled and were braided, with beads interwoven. Her queue hung down her back, what in the world was going on?

The dream began to fade and she tried to hold onto it, not wanting to leave the tranquil surroundings. She found herself blinking open her eyes and slowly sat up for a minute, running a hand through her sleep-mussed hair.

"Wow...what was that all about?"She realized suddenly, that the tree she had seen in her dream had been a real sight on Pandora, "the Tree of Voices..."she breathed.

The Tree of Voices was the most sacred willow tree of the Omaticaya; it was like a big library filled with books on the history of the Na'vi that went back twenty thousand years. That tree kept all the stories safe, the Na'vi could hear their ancestor's voices telling stories of time long past. Now she realized the voices she had heard were that of the past Na'vi, if only she'd tried to hear them better. The wood sprites that had been drifting around her were known to the Na'vi as _Atokirina_, part plant, part animal and all angel. They float on breezes and acted as important messengers, telling Na'vi about their future or help them see something important that was going on in their world.

Tangi sat back, exhaling deeply, "whoa...tell Grace or don't tell Grace..."she murmured but rested with the decision of not telling Grace. She sighed, "Need sleep Tangi..."she told herself and laid back down after getting a glass of water. She took her long sleeve shirt off and laid down in her tank top and pants, settling into the pillows and blankets. Soon she was asleep once more, hoping she'd return to that sacred site in her dreams.

* * *

_Yeah I know no REAL Na'vi yet, but next chapter, promise (maybe I shouldn't say that). He he, this chapter just kind of showed relationships in the fan fiction and such. Also showing Tangi's connection with what will be her future, but won't say what that it yet lol^^he he^^  
(c)go 4 the original storyline and characters go 2 James Cameron  
(c) 4 sources go 2 James Cameron and Harper Collins  
(c) 4 OCs go 2 me n my friends_


	5. Dreams

The next day when Gavin woke he found Avy gone and sighed, but was glad he had lived through the day. Now to return back to his Avatar, after a good breakfast, his stomach was growling and aching in protest as he got up and threw on some fresh military clothes. Running a hand through his hair as he walked to the mess hall where he met up with Tangi. She was quiet though, something seemed to be bothering her. He shrugged it off; women hated it when you pestered them about what was wrong.

In the link room, Grace took a moment to talk to both of them," alright, try to find your way back to the falls and we will rendezvous there. Make sure you get there, don't keep going."

They nodded, Gavin a bit irritated. He wanted to explore more of the land. Tangi nodded, bummed out that she couldn't explore further into the rainforest.

Both lay in their link units and closed their eyes, feeling the familiar sensation of flying through a brightly lit tunnel before landing smack inside their other bodies.

* * *

When Gavin first opened his eyes he found he was no longer in the hollowed out tree! He looked around him to see fires burning in torch brackets in what looked the inside of a great tree with a spiral going up the center and columns supporting it. He blinked furiously, where were they? Then he noticed the people... Na'vi, all crowded around, staring at him and Tangi who was looking around with him. They were bound tight, arms above their heads, and a thin rope around their necks, making it nearly impossible to move their arms without choking themselves.

"What the-"Gavin struggled, but flinched when the rope dug into his skin a bit.

All eyes had turned to them, including the eyes of one of the female Na'vi guards. She was tall and lean as any Na'vi was, two feathers tucked into her hair behind her ear. To below her shoulders her hair was loose and braided with interwoven braids, her long queue hung down her back. She wore an assortment of different necklaces, and a forest green loincloth. She had bright intelligent gold eyes, the markings on her face different from his own. Obviously Na'vi markings were unique to every individual. Beside her was a Na'vi male, who was muscled and looked imposing, regarding Gavin with nothing but disdain. Locks of his hair were loose, with a few braids. His loincloth was a plain, earthy brown.

"The Omaticaya..."Tangi murmured.

"Huh?"Gavin looked at her.

"These are the Omaticaya, the people of the blue flute clan, "she explained softly, "a hunting party must have found us and brought us back here, but I do not know why."

Gavin nodded, "but why are we tied up?"

"We could be a threat to them, "she replied softly.

Gavin and her both looked up when they heard someone approaching them, "why are you creatures here?"An older Na'vi male, wearing a necklace of Thanator claws, approached them.

"The Ole'tekan," Tangi whispered.

"The what?"Gavin asked.

"Speak!"The Ole'tekan demanded, "why are you invading our forest?"

"We are not," Tangi replied in Na'vi," I am a scientist who works alongside Grace Augustine, perhaps you remember her? We were collecting samples when this Thanator chased after my friend here. I went to assist him and we ended up plunging from a waterfall. We were forced to spend the night in that tree, while we returned to our own bodies. Please, we mean no harm to you or your people."

"Dreamwalkers," the male Na'vi standing by the woman spat, "nothing but filth, demons."

"Taikusu!"Eytukan boomed, "silence!"

He fell silent but glared malevolently at Gavin and Tangi.

Tangi looked at Taikusu, he's familiar...she thought.

"But he does have a point. We do not welcome you Dreamwalkers into our clan, we would sooner kill you," Eytukan went on, "you come and make noise and have no respect for-"

"Listen here you blue monkey freaks! Speak in a language we all understand!"Gavin yelled, his patience snapping, "Let us go, or I swear to fucking god you'll regret if you don't! We don't have to be enemies, but your too blind to see that! Arrogant, tree-hugging-"

"Gavin! Shut up right now!"Tangi snapped, "You say one more word, I swear I'll get Grace to take you off the program, Avy too. You have no right!"

Gavin fell silent but did not look happy.

Some Na'vi had broke out in angry shouts, some had went forward as if to wring Gavin's neck, glaring at him. The Na'vi male looked even more hateful, but the Na'vi woman beside him was giving them both a curious look.

"Everyone silence!"Came a commanding voice of an older Na'vi woman with a heavy accent. She was wearing a scarlet robe that made her look royal. Alongside her was a younger Na'vi woman wearing a light pink shawl-like top and a light green loincloth. She wore different bracelets and had a flower in her short braids, longer on one side. Her queue over her shoulder.

"Mo'at, the Tsahik," Tangi murmured, "Grace spoke of her and her daughter a lot."

Gavin was too busy glaring around him to hear.

"What are you called?"Mo'at asked both of them.

"My names Tangi, Tangi Weaver and this is Gavin Sorel."She introduced in Na'vi," I work alongside Grace as a scientist and he is...a warrior."

That sent a murmur through the crowd.

"We have had only one warrior Dreamwalker in years, "the woman accompanying Mo'at said softly, glancing at Taikusu.

Tangi looked at him," T...Trevor?"She asked, not recognizing him.

Taikusu looked at her quickly.

"The guy I was assigned to replace?"Gavin asked her.

"Trevor I am, but I have not been called that name in years, "he replied, "I barely remember that life anymore."

Tangi looked at him; Trevor had been a friend of hers when she had started her Avatar training. He had nearly completed it so for the three months she was there, training, he only hung around for one. But in that one month, she truly felt he had been her friend. Word of his 'death' had nearly torn her apart. Now she saw Grace had lied or didn't know he was walking among the Na'vi...as one of them.

"Mother, father, if I may suggest, "the girl spoke up again, in Na'vi, she was their daughter?! The princess of the Omaticaya.

"Kiyeri?"Eytukan asked, "what do you have to say on this matter?"

"If I may suggest that we welcome them and put them through the training of the Omaticaya. So they may, learn our ways. They both have strong hearts and souls, I can see, "she explained, "they may be stupid, but they may learn. They may learn to respect who we are and what we live for. They may learn to follow Eywa. And if not, we will learn from them."

Tangi listened to the whole thing, Gavin didn't understand a word. She took pity on him and translated softly.

"I am not stupid!"He muttered.

"Shut up," Tangi hissed quietly.

Eytukan considered it; if they failed they would die anyways. But they would learn a great deal from these Sky People. He nodded, "very well, we will train these Dreamwalkers."

"Alateara, Taikusu, you will show these Sky People our ways, "she turned to them," Alateara, you will train the scientist and Taikusu, the warrior is yours to mentor."

Alateara nodded, while Taikusu looked even more pissed.

"Eytukan, Tsahik, please!"he growled out, "they will learn nothing! They are like children, loud and stupid! With all due respect I would say they are a lost cause!"

"It is decided!"Eytukan roared, "as my successor you must learn to tolerate stupidity and think of your people!"

_He's next in line for the throne?_ Tangi thought, blinking.

Taikusu was silent for a moment but then sighed, "yes Eytukan..."

He nodded and addressed his daughter, "you are wise Kiyeri, I am glad to have you and your mother by my side." Then to the Na'vi who were assembled, watching, "no one is to harm these strangers, but teach and tolerate them. That is an order."

As the assembly began to break up, Alateara walked up and cut both their bonds with a bone knife. Gavin rubbed his arms and looked at Tangi," now...what's happening?"

"We are to be taught the way of the Omaticaya," she replied, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "we are to learn their ways. Grace is going to love this!"

_So is Quaritch_, Gavin thought.

Quaritch had been looking for a way to get one of his men inside the clan, to learn their weaknesses, and how he could bring down the giant tree. It rested on the richest mine of Unobtanium yet. But the Omaticaya had to relocate. Maybe if he passed these tests he could persuade them to leave and move on.

"How is Grace?"Alateara asked, "I went to her school often."

"She's doing great; she misses the school so much," Tangi said, "she loved spending time with the Na'vi children."

Alateara nodded, "come, let us get you a change of clothes, it is already fairly late so I will just show you around home tree."

Tangi nodded, speaking in Na'vi," that would be an honor."

Gavin watched them walk off, and then slowly met Taikusu's fiery eyes. He gulped but took a deep breath and faced him.

"Come," Taikusu ordered gruffly and walked off with Gavin trailing along behind him.

* * *

Once Tangi was fitted into a beaded top that went around her neck and back, somewhat like a bikini top but just straight across and made with just colorful beads. She wore a blue loincloth along with it. She felt a bit exposed, but soon got used to it. Alateara told her she could discard her old clothing, which Tangi was reluctant to do but allowed Alateara to place it in an alcove by her hammock she had chosen.

The hammocks were what the Na'vi slept in, in large groups that were protected by branches and leaves of Home tree. Hammocks come in big, beautiful different sizes. There were hammocks for just one Na'vi, hammocks for couples and even big hammocks for whole families. Tangi tried to remember the phrase Na'vi used for hammocks but could only remember the meaning," Eywa cradles everyone". The hammocks were made up of different materials, including twine made from vines, fibrous leaves and beanstalk palm fronds. They were usually decorated with shells and feathers in different styles and patterns. Hammocks lasted for at least twenty years. A Na'vi family elder decides when it was time to make a new hammock. It would take a few months and everyone helped. Na'vi families were happy to work together on it; it was a time of celebration.

Tangi always spoke in Na'vi as Alateara led her around and got compliments on her knowledge. Alateara did not seem to hate the Sky People as much as Taikusu did. She seemed curious about them, wanting to know more and more. As they walked through Home tree, many Na'vi children would come running up to Alateara, asking for stories or songs, she usually sent them away to see Kiyeri. Some would ask Tangi questions and she would answer, smiling as always.

Alateara showed Tangi the loom, Na'vi were amazing craftsman. The Omaticaya were famous for making fabrics and clothing, with looms of different sizes. It occupied a place of honor in the common area of Home tree. Alateara told Tangi they called it Mother Loom, made of ropes and woods attached to the branches of Home tree. Here hammocks, ropes and mats as well as clothing and other decorations were made. There were many different words for loom, the most common meaning was "many branches together are strong." As she listened Tangi heard Alateara speak of how the loom made them think of Eywa, when they made a certain kind of fabric, they call the loom "Eywa's wisdom is revealed to all of us." Speaking of Hometree and Eywa while describing the loom, Tangi saw just how important it was to the Omaticaya.

"One day, I will ask Kiyeri to teach you one of our loom songs," Alateara smiled.

"Really?"Tangi asked.

When she nodded, Tangi started to grin and kept grinning as Alateara showed her the rest of Hometree.

* * *

Finally when night settled around Hometree, Tangi was lead to the fire pit. The Omaticaya cooked most of their food together around the large fire pit. Na'vi children grew up near its warmth, it was a great place to hear stories, learn songs and tell jokes. It was made up as a long trench that was surrounded by rocks. Alateara told Tangi that the fire in the pit had not gone out for more than a hundred years. It was important that the fire was ready for any hunter who brings back an animal he has killed. The Omaticaya believed it was a vital honor that the animal gave up its life for the good of the clan. If the fire had gone out, it would be considered disrespectful to both the hunter and the animal that had died.

"Do you know what we call the fire pit?" Alateara asked speaking in English as she found Tangi a spot to sit, so Gavin could sit beside her when Taikusu brought him.

Tangi took a moment to think, and then replied," _mreki u'lito_."

"Good," Alateara smiled and motioned to a spot, "here, you may sit. After you have eaten, you may go to your hammock or stay around to listen. Tomorrow, real training begins."

Tangi nodded," alright." she sat and looked around.

Many Na'vi sat around the pit at this time; some looked weary of her, others welcoming. She looked up, hearing Taikusu's gruff voice as he led Gavin to the fire pit.

"You know nothing, "he muttered sourly.

Gavin didn't dignify him with an answer but once he saw Tangi, he went over, carefully stepping around other Na'vi. Soon he was seated beside her. He had nothing but a loincloth on.

"This is uncomfortable, "Gavin murmured, "I keep feeling a draft."

Tangi laughed softly, "you'll get used to it, and how you think I feel?"

Gavin nodded, "how was your day?"

"Good, Alateara showed me around Hometree and introduced me to some of the Na'vi."Tangi replied, "what about you?"

"Change of clothes and he drilled me on what little I knew of the Na'vi...definitely should have studied Grace's book more..."Gavin sighed, "she's going to be furious with us you know. So will Parker and Quaritch."

"I know Grace will, I'll explain everything to her, don't worry."Tangi said, "screw Quaritch and Parker, they have no right to stick their noses in Grace's department."

Gavin sighed, "not getting into this Tangi. But if we continue on with this I'm going to need your help. You need to help me learn this language and stuff or I am screwed right over. "he ran a hand over his hair, "I know nothing of these people and if I screw up too many times in front of Taikusu, he's just going to hate me even more, maybe pity me, I don't need pity. And-"

"Gavin, relax," Tangi put a hand on his arm, "I'll help you whenever we have spare time at Hells Gate or during training, don't worry."

Gavin smiled, "thanks Tangi." he looked across the pit where Alateara, Taikusu and Kiyeri were all seated together, talking within their small group, "I have questions though, where do those three all stand within the clan?"

Tangi looked to where he was looking," Taikusu is to be Eytukan's successor, meaning he will one day rule this clan. Kiyeri is Eytukan and Mo'ats daughter, meaning if Taikusu fails she will take his place. She is also the best singer within the clan. Alateara is the best hunter, especially when riding her banshee. She took down a sturm beast only after a few days after making her bond with her banshee. It is quite difficult to do, for you have to learn how to ride with the animal and feel its balance."

Gavin nodded, "so their all pretty high up, huh?"

Tangi nodded, "very, meaning Eytukan and Mo'at have high expectations for the three. They can never fail in a task."

"Translation, the two cannot fail in their training with us?"Gavin asked.

Tangi nodded, "it will cement Taikusu's place to take over the clan and raise Alateara's honor and status within the clan."

"Brilliant..."he sighed, and then yawned, "I'm heading to my hammock, coming?"

Tangi nodded,"yes, I'm not overly hungry for _Teylu_."

"What's that?"Gavin asked," Taikusu gave me some earlier, it was pretty good."

Tangi giggled as they walked to the hammock, "that would be beetle larvae," the look Gavin got on his face made her fly into a fresh round of giggles.

"Awwwwwwwww man! That's disgusting!"he grimaced, looking a little green.

Tangi shrugged still smiling, "the Na'vi love _teylu_, along with steaming them like shrimp, they roast them over the fire with vegetables and serve them on a stick sometimes. Just like shish kebab."

"Never liked that either, "Gavin muttered.

Tangi lowered herself down easily into her hammock. Surprisingly Gavin had chosen one right beside her. She watched him slowly and carefully lower himself down, grasping the branch above him as it shook when he put his feet in it, then lowered himself down a bit more.

"Whoa..."he grasped the sides when it wobbled. Then settled back to relax.

"There you go," Tangi said as she laid down.

Gavin smiled, "see you in the lab. "he closed his eyes.

"See you, "she murmured, letting her eyes drop closed and let her mind go.

* * *

When Gavin opened his eyes in his link unit he was met by angry faces and accusations. Grace was going into a fresh round of scolding Tangi and Tangi held up her hands as if to defend herself.

"Grace, Grace, relax," Tangi said quickly, "we can explain!"

"We were taken to the Omaticaya," Gavin said quickly.

That shut everyone up fast. They looked at the two.

Tangi and Gavin both found themselves laughing nervously under the gazes.

Grace looked at Tangi," both of you, bio-lab, now."

They followed her out of the link room and into the bio-lab. Gavin leaned on a desk while Tangi took a seat as Grace herself leaned on the desk opposite Gavin, arms crossed.

"Now what happened?" Grace asked.

Tangi sighed," well, you see, when we woke up we were in Hometree." she began to explain," we were tied up and Eytukan wanted to speak with us, and in the end the agreement was brought up by Eytukan and Mo'ats daughter, Kiyeri that we are to learn the ways of the Omaticaya. That we are to go through the tests and see if we succeed."

Grace looked at her," oh my...you're not kidding...you both just didn't go off exploring?"

"No!"they both said together.

Tangi sighed and went on, "we have Taikusu and Alateara teaching us, both whom rank high up within the clan."

"Taikusu..."Grace murmured his name, glancing away.

Suddenly the door opened and Avy came in, looking breathless, "Gavin, Quaritch is looking for you."

Gavin sighed," alright, I'm coming. "looking at Grace and Tangi he shrugged, "I got to go." he walked out with Avy.

Tangi looked at Grace, "you said Trevor had died. And his body and Avatar never found."

Grace sighed, raking a hand through her red hair, "that is what he wished for me to tell them. Sit down, relax and I will tell you." she pulled up a chair of her own and sat, "he was in Gavin's same position, security. He was welcome into the Omaticaya and went through their tests, becoming one of them. One day he came to me and said he was tired of it all. That he was in love with the Omaticaya and their way of life. He told me he was going to go through the change and become one of them, forever, irreversibly. I agreed, I would have gone myself but you were on your way to Pandora so I could not leave. But I had a trusted pilot take him out to the Tree of Souls, under the alias that they were going to check out one of the labs set up within the forest, that there had been a malfunction. Mo'at performed the change at the Tree of Souls. I haven't seen him or the pilot since. But we found the wrecked plane; meaning a mountain banshee or a Leonopteryx got him or the pilot or both. So that was the end of it."

Tangi nodded slowly," and you couldn't tell me?"she asked.

Grace shook her head, "I promised Trevor or Taikusu I would not say a word. "she had tears in her eyes and wiped them furiously.

Tangi reached across the space between them and took Graces hand, squeezing it gently, "thank you Grace, I'm sure he'd thank you if he knew you kept his secret this long for four years."

Grace squeezed her hand in return and smiled slightly," Tangi...thank you."

She nodded, "your my best friend, I could never be mad at you."

* * *

Gavin found Quaritch in the workout room, lifting a barbell with a good three weights on each end. Gavin looked at Avy and nodded for her to go, he'd be fine. He could face Quaritch's fury without flinching. She nodded and headed off.

"You were looking for me sir?"he asked.

Quaritch lifted the bell twice more, before setting it back in its holder and sat up, "yes, I would like to know what happened out there today soldier. "he grabbed a towel and wiped his neck.

Gavin met his eyes and took a deep breath, "very well sir. You know of the Thanator chase the other day and how Tangi and I had to shelter in a tree. Well we were stumbled upon by Na'vi, who took us back to their home, the great tree that they call Hometree. We spoke to the leader and he told us how we were to learn their ways, become one of them."

Quaritch nodded, "that brings on an idea. Something Parker and I have been trying to accomplish for a few years now, after our last security detail went bad and got himself killed."

_Taikusu,_ Gavin thought._ Should I tell him?_

"But we have you, and you're not going to get yourself killed, are you?" Quaritch asked. When Gavin shook his head he went on, "you will continue with this, learn their ways but you report to me. I want details on the structure of that place, graphs, photos, anything."

"May I ask sir, why?"Gavin asked.

"You know why soldier, "he replied," Unobtanium, they have to relocate."

"And you want me to get in, and try to negotiate their relocation, correct?"Gavin asked it had been exactly what he thought it was.

Quaritch chuckled, "smart man, you've been doing your homework."

Gavin smiled, "very well sir. I will try to do this task and complete it."

Quaritch nodded, "don't try, just do it. You have three months. And it's our little secret Gavin. Me, Parker and yours, am I clear?"

"Yes sir, "Gavin nodded.

* * *

_Whew...this took forever to type up...my head started to hurt lol. But finally some REAL Na'vi. Next chapter is all about Taikusu, Kiyeri and Alateara.  
(c) 4 original storyline and plot and characters goes to James Cameron  
(c) 4 sources goes 2 James Cameron and Harper Collins  
(c) 4 OCS goes 2 me and my friends._


	6. A New Mission

Alateara watched Tangi and Gavin get up and head off, before looking at Taikusu. She set down her empty bowl of _teylu_.

"You cannot judge them so harshly; you used to be one of them, "she spoke in Na'vi, not trying to be rude by bringing his past up but to make a point.

Taikusu growled softly, "I know, I know but it still infuriates me that they are still doing this."

Kiyeri shook her head, "you cannot control what has happened brother, but what can happen. You will train that boy, you have been ordered to. "she cradled her half empty bowl in her hands and lap still.

"I know, "he repeated, "I just don't like him. He's got that deceiving air about him. I don't trust him one bit."

"But he is a warrior, as were you."Alateara replied, her legs drawn up, arms wound around them. "he has a strong heart as Kiyeri said. He may be stupid but he can learn. Tangi is far beyond stupid herself, she is very knowledgeable for her age. Even though I see Grace is not her mother, she has many traits of her and she looks at Grace as her mother, especially now. She speaks fondly of her."

"Yes..."Taikusu sighed, remembering Tangi," I knew her, long ago..."

Alateara and Kiyeri both nodded.

"But I must take my leave, brother, sister."Kiyeri said as she stood, setting aside her bowl, "I must speak with my father and mother before I am permitted to go rest. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, "they said at the same time and looked at each other and grinned.

Alateara smiled and rested her head on her knees, watching the fire."I see much greatness in Tangi...she has a connection with Eywa even though she does not know it. Tsahik sees it as well. If Tangi succeeds, she may go on as Tsahiks apprentice."

"What?"Taikusu asked, "are you serious? You can't be-"

"I am, "she replied, meeting his gaze.

He saw that certainty in that gaze that seemed to look straight through him. He always found it mesmerizing and disturbing the depth of Alateara's gaze. There was always something in those depths, something he could never quite grasp as much as he wished he could. He had hoped Alateara would go on as Tsahiks successor but she had declined many a times. He wished to rule beside Alateara, but she showed no signs to his advances...But now...with seeing Tangi again he was beginning to question his heart. When he had met Tangi in Avatar training she had been so open, so friendly towards him, eager to be friends. He'd always thought if he had gotten to know her better they could be more, she was just two years younger than him...he thought. He wasn't sure anymore, but she had the petite beauty about her, being a bit smaller than average but not overly. For the rare times he had ever hugged her, he got the overwhelming urge to protect her always and now the urge was back seeing her again in an Avatar body...He wondered if she still had her hair dyed white, he'd missed her abnormal golden stare, softening towards others in pain and taking charge of a stressful situation-

"Taikusu?"Alateara asked, touching his arm.

"Hm? Huh?"he looked around quickly.

"Are you alright brother?"she asked.

He sighed and nodded, "I am fine, don't worry. "he went to place his hand over hers but she drew hers away to wind around her slim legs once more. He missed the contact.

"What do you plan to begin with for Gavin?"she asked, "I am showing Tangi how to ride a direhorse tomorrow."

Taikusu nodded, "that was my exact plan. I wish to see if he has any skills with beasts."

Alateara shook her head, "go easy on him. "she stood up, "but I am going to bed."

"Alright, I am as well, it is late and we have an early start in the morning."Taikusu sighed, stretching as he stood.

Together they headed to their hammocks; Alateara pushed Taikusu lightly when he got too close.

"Whoa...hey!"he chuckled.

Alateara smiled and swung down into her hammock and laid down.

Taikusu climbed down into his hammock beside and below. He looked up at her, lying on her side, queue over her shoulder, eyes closed." goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight, "she whispered back.

* * *

A few miles away from Hometree, the lean, muscled figure of a male Na'vi sat on a branch, sharpening a bone knife. His eyes fixed on the distant silhouette of Hometree. Golden eyes filled with longing, sorrow and hatred that went deeper than one could imagine. Two years ago he had been one of the Omaticaya, a respected veteran who had taught the Omaticaya's best huntress, Alateara. He'd taught her when she was a young Na'vi, learning the ways and going through each test. She'd passed with ease and made her bond with her _Iikran_ fairly easy.

Just thinking of her made him shake with anger, betrayal and love. For during her training he had fallen in love with the Na'vi woman. He had been too afraid to tell her until after she was finished her training and welcome as a full Omaticaya. He had been going to tell her he wished to be her mate for life after he was finished with a mission Eytukan assigned him. The mission that had ruined his chances and his life.

He had been assigned to escort a group of elders to another clan village to converse. Him and another Omaticaya that he couldn't quite remember the name of, they hadn't been very good friends. One of the elders was Alateara's grandmother... But something had gone wrong. He was blind sighted and knocked out. When he woke up he found himself laying amongst the bodies of the elders and the other guard, a bloody bone dagger in his hand, their blood all over his body. None were left alive, just slaughtered like animals...

He was found by a search party, and blamed by them for the elders deaths... dragged back to Hometree he faced judgment. The sorrow that had swept over Alateara's face as she stood in his place beside Kiyeri and Mo'at. The sorrow and then the anger...Eytukan banished him by Mo'ats word that Eywa had told her it had been him. But Eywa had to be mistaken, he hadn't done it! It had all been lies, nothing but lies.

But the image of that soft smiling face of Alateara slowly melting into a stony, rage filled expression was still burned into his mind. He'd seen it flash in the depths of her golden eyes, and his heart had broken. He'd tried to console her but she'd just screamed at him and pushed him away telling him she never wanted to see him again, to not touch her, to go away...

He hissed in pain as he nicked himself, he cursed. The pain he felt though was nothing to the pain he felt at losing Alateara. His love, his soul mate... he knew she was meant to be his; he'd had a dream from Eywa, where they become one, mated beneath the Tree of Voices. He thought of Alateara every day, every waking hour, sometimes dreamed of her but it she always slipped from his grasp. Maybe she was lost to him and with another...

He growled low, "no other Na'vi will ever have her, "he spat, but sighed, "who am I kidding? she's probably with Taikusu by now..."but he still wished for her, lusted for her, wanted nothing more but to call her his...

Re'Ker went back to sharpening his knife," soon," he murmured, "very soon, I will show them I was not lying, I will prove my innocence, one way or the other..."

* * *

_(c) 4 James Cameron's original storyline and characters  
(c) 4 sources goes 2 James Cameron and Harper Collins  
(c) 4 OCs goes 2 myself and my friends_

_New character introduced in this chapter, the outcast Na'vi Re'Ker, you most likely won't hear about him until a little later now, this is just his introduction. he's actually a pretty cool character, property of my friend Armageddon, lol tat sounds weird te he^^ But short chapter, all Na'vi. Next one coming soon._


	7. Unrequainted Love

The next morning at Hells Gate Gavin and Tangi met up in the link room, both ready to go back. Tangi a bit more excited to go then Gavin. Gavin was not looking forward to seeing Taikusu's face again so soon...He'd told Avy all about their encounter with the Omaticaya after his discussion with Quaritch. She'd found it fascinating, a chance to learn something new and was also a little fearful for Gavin's safety. He smiled, every time he imagined how worried she was over him, despite his reassurances he was going to be fine.

Tangi smiled, sitting in her link unit, "hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Gavin gave her a pissed off look, "hold your horses, oh yeah...you don't have any."

Tangi stuck out her tongue at him, smiling at Grace.

Grace smiled back and signaled for Gavin to get in his link unit. He went in reluctantly, laying down and closing his eyes as the lid closed. He let his mind drift and felt the familiar sensation. A moment later he was opening his eyes and staring at the canopy of HomeTree, lying in his soft hammock. He sat up, seeing Tangi climbing nimbly out of hers. He was a bit more clumsy as he got up. He realized they were the last ones up in Hometree, and followed Tangi with a sigh. The loincloth still bothered him, why couldn't he wear pants?

Kiyeri saw them come down and smiled, "good morning Dreamwalkers."

"Good morning," Tangi replied in Na'vi.

"Hi..."Gavin said in English, still a bit closed off from these creatures.

"Alateara and Taikusu are waiting for you, "she pointed towards the entrance leading out of Hometree.

With a wave from Tangi and a mumbled thanks from Gavin he and Tangi headed out. They found Alateara and Taikusu each mounted on a direhorse. Alateara smiled when she saw them, Taikusu's expression remained emotionless. Alateara explained that their first lesson would be about the direhorse, how to connect with them and ride them, leading them to an open space beyond Hometree, where they split up. Gavin following Taikusu while Tangi and Alateara walked off, chatting happily.

Gavin inspected the direhorse with its long regal snout and thin ears that were pointed back. Their long necks and backs were covered in grey stripes, accented with bright green and blue. They kind of intrigued Gavin, Avy would love these; she liked horses a lot, having grown up on a farm. She was an excellent rider and had competed in a few champion shows. He glanced over to where Alateara and Tangi spoke to each other, taking his attention off Taikusu who had began to explain...

Tangi knew she had to bond with the direhorse, she was tingling with excitement. Alateara held the nose ring and Tangi climbed into the saddle, fairly easily. She'd ridden a horse once or twice in her life. She gently took one of the direhorse's antennae at Alateara's urging and brought it to the tip of her queue. They wove together and Tangi shivered. The direhorse remained calm and she smiled, glancing over at Gavin who was getting clumsily onto the Direhorses back. She put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

Alateara glanced over and sighed, "he wasn't paying attention...so now Taikusu is letting him learn the hard way..."she shook her head._ I told him to go easy on the DreamWalker..._

Once Gavin was settled in the saddle, holding the Direhorse as gently as he could, he connected his queue. The direhorse honked and shook, making Gavin hold on a bit tighter.

"That is _shahaylu_," Taikusu told him firmly, "the Bond. You have to feel the animal. Her heartbeat, her breath and her strong legs. Concentrate."

Gavin released a deep breath; most of his concentration was on just not falling off. He'd only ridden a few times when he'd gone out with Avy to the farm for the day. Even then they weren't on the horse very long or he rode behind Avy in the saddle. But he actually felt the Direhorse beneath him, heard her breathing and steady heartbeat.

"Whoa..."he breathed.

* * *

Tangi smiled as she felt the direhorse beneath her, "this is amazing, "she looked at Alateara who smiled appreciatively.

"Good," Alateara nodded, "you may tell her what to do with this, "she touched her head, indicating how the Na'vi controlled their Bonded animals with their minds, "for now though, say where to go."

Tangi nodded, "walk forwards."

The direhorse obeyed her and went into a steady walk, Tangi stayed on thankfully, "a bit faster. "she said and the direhorse moved into a trot. Tangi laughed, "amazing."

Gavin saw Tangi getting along easily, and exhaled. If she could do it, he could do it... right? He saw Taikusu's disdainful face and braced himself, "forward."

The direhorse launched forward! Gavin bounced uncontrollably, flailing and flew from the horse, landing on the ground, in a puddle of mud. He pushed himself up painfully," ugh..."

Tangi looked over at a roar of laughter from Taikusu, to see Gavin lying in the mud. She bit her lip and directed the direhorse over, but was too late. Gavin had already rounded on Taikusu, his fist connecting solidly with the Na'vi's cheek, sending him reeling.

Tangi heard Alateara gasp as Taikusu drew his knife from his scabbard. Gavin glared at him, "you didn't give me enough direction! How the hell was I supposed to know how to control the bloody beast?!"he roared with anger.

"You should have listened," Taikusu retorted, "you will learn nothing, a rock sees more."

"God! I am so sick of your condescending attitude!"Gavin snapped ready to lunge at him but Alateara quickly got between them with Tangi. Tangi pushed Gavin back while Alateara did the same with Taikusu.

"Gavin, stop!"Tangi gasped, holding him back from blows.

"No! I will not stop! I am so sick of him!"Gavin snarled."Just let me at him! I'll show this alien who's the superior race!"

* * *

Alateara was pushing Taikusu away, even as he struggled against her. Tangi grabbed Gavin's arm and dragged him in the other direction. Gavin finally shook her off when they were a bit away from the other two. He sat down heavily on a fallen tree, exhaling deeply. He was still covered in mud from his fall. Tangi sat beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright now?"she asked, rubbing gently.

Gavin stilled her hand, "fine..."he muttered," ugh...I just hate him already Tangi. I can't concentrate around him because I know he's just waiting for me to fail..."

"Well you just have to ignore that and concentrate on what you are doing, not on him," Tangi told him gently, "I'll help you out as much as I can."

"When Tangi? Quaritch has me loaded down with duties at Hells Gate and you have your duties in the lab. Alateara and Taikusu train us separately..."

"Well, maybe I can convince her to let us train together," Tangi told him.

"You think she'd go for it?"Gavin asked, looking at her.

Tangi smiled, "she says I do pretty good already, so why not?"

* * *

Alateara stood with Taikusu, her arms folded. They were arguing in Na'vi. Alateara stood in front of Taikusu, refusing to back down as they bickered.

"You know better than that! To engage in combat with no reason," Alateara shot at Taikusu.

"He attacked me!"Taikusu snarled, "he should go home, leave. A rock sees more than that DreamWalker does."

Alateara shook her head, "You have been assigned by Eytukan to train him. As next in line to become Ole'tekan, you must learn to tolerate people."

"But I can, I just despise DreamWalkers," Taikusu thundered.

"You used to be one!"Alateara shot," Kiyeri trained you and did she ever get fed up with you?"

Taikusu went to say something but then looked away, "no..."

"Exactly, just give him a chance," Alateara placed a hand on his arm, "brother; a great destiny awaits both of them. We must help them, Mo'at has foreseen it. Eywa has sent her a message on their destinies."

Taikusu sighed," yeah...your right, as usual..."But what about his own destiny?

* * *

The two groups met back up and Tangi told Alateara of her idea of training together instead of separately. Alateara nodded slowly, "that would be wise. "she said."We can work off each other's strengths and weaknesses."She looked at Taikusu," brother?"

"Only if the warrior Dreamwalker agrees to stop complaining, "he replied gruffly.

Gavin went to protest but Tangi stepped on his tail, making him whirl around," hey!"

Tangi smiled, "then we are agreed."

Taikusu nodded, "for now."

* * *

After a long day of more direhorse riding Gavin dragged himself out of his link unit and headed out of the biolab, while Tangi talked with Grace again. He ran a hand through his hair, thoughts on his new mission Quaritch had assigned him. He was still with Grace and reported to her but everything he learned went to Quaritch. He headed up to the main control room, thinking about exactly what to put in his video log that night. God that thing was a pain in the ass. Avy met him halfway, surprising him by coming up behind him and slipping her arms around him. He jumped, then chuckled softly and turned in her arms, placing his hands on her hips. He leaned back against the wall.

"Hello love, "he chuckled softly.

"Hey, how was Na'vi life today?"she asked as he kissed her.

"Boring, stressful, "he replied, "have to go report to Quaritch before I'm dismissed for the day. Then I'm all yours."

Avy smiled, "good."

Gavin kissed her for a long moment, until he forced himself to pull away and walked to the control room with her. He saluted Selfridge and Quaritch as he came in.

"Alright Gavin, what do you got for me today?"Quaritch asked.

Gavin leaned on the hollow graphic table where an image of Hometree was projected. He saw the bright patches of yellow beneath the great tree. The biggest deposit of Unobtanium they'd ever seen. The Na'vi had to relocate so they could dig it up and take down Hometree... That was why Quaritch was so happy when he found out Gavin was to become one of the Omaticaya. He would be the one to negotiate how they left and when. He had three months. Avy stood behind them to watch and stay out of the way. Neither of them were to speak a word to Grace about Gavin's assignment.

They all settled in for a long talk.

* * *

Over the next few days the four of them trained together. Alateara and Taikusu kept close to Hometree for the first few weeks, drilling them through their Na'vi and different skills. Learning to use a bow took time cause neither of them had held one in their life. Taikusu and Gavin didn't argue as much but sometimes they did but never came to blows again. They all sat around the fire pit together after a day of training and Kiyeri would join them, teaching Tangi different songs, and telling stories. Gavin sat silently during these times, eating his_ Teylu _slowly, eyes on the fire. He continued to make his reports to Quaritch, telling him about the structure of Hometree, the two rings of columns and the central spiral. He was trying hard to banish away any feelings for the Na'vi and just do his job. But every time he spoke with Quaritch just felt like a punch to the stomach...What was wrong with him? The Pandoran air had to be getting to him...had to be...

Tangi noticed how Gavin kept slinking off once they got back and sent a scientist named Max to see exactly what he was doing one day. He and Grace exchanged silent conversation when Max got back and told them how he was with Quaritch, telling about Hometree. That put Tangi on a bit of an edge. Could she trust Gavin? Or was it all a show? She sat at her computer late after doing her video log, thinking. Grace was going to take them out to the Hallelujah Mountains, so Quaritch couldn't stick his nose in her department. But they had some business to finish off here at Hells Gate; Avy's Avatar was about 3 weeks from being fully developed and ready to test drive. So Tangi and Gavin couldn't make the link with their Avatars in that time. Grace needed Tangi's help and Avy needed Gavin because she was nervous. Not to mention Gavin had other military jobs to do.

She sighed sadly, she had informed their Na'vi mentors about it and they had put training on hold. _I'm going to go insane! _Tangi thought to herself. She hated being confined to Hells Gate, it got really boring, really fast...And she kept dreaming...dreaming of being in her Avatar body, the Tree of Voices...Hometree being destroyed. Had to be a nightmare, no one could destroy Hometree...could they?

* * *

Gavin lay on his bed, arms crossed behind his head. He'd spent a good part of the day doing maintenance on AMP suits and helping Avy with the Samson 116. But his mind was elsewhere. Back at Hometree, thinking about all he was learning. Maybe Quaritch had been wrong about the Na'vi. They weren't all bad, welcoming and connected with their home...but he felt like an outsider around them, while Tangi got along with them as if they were her own family...Taikusu only spoke to Gavin when they were training, but their talk by the fire pit was minimal...non-existent. He could tell Tangi and him still had a while to go until they went through the final tests. He was still learning how to properly ride a direhorse and handle a bow. For the short runs Taikusu took him on, left him out of breath...Alateara was always kind and encouraging, sometimes asking Gavin or Tangi questions of her own. Questions on the Sky People, what was their home like? Their technology? What were their places of worship like?

Gavin hated speaking of Earth, the dying planet. It wasn't at all what it was like way back in the past, it was just all machinery, barely anything green. The sky covered in smog almost all the time. Death...despair...pain...that was his home. Maybe he would get lucky and die in the final tests, if Taikusu didn't kill him first.

He sighed and rolled onto his side. Everything was changing so fast...

* * *

_Okay, yeah I know this chapter kind of sucks, but meh, it's how it turned out. Idk, maybe just not feeling it, itching to write freely for the Na'vi for awhile. Next 2 chapters may just be about the Na'vi, Tangi and Gavin won't be mentioned 2 much in that 'Ker may have an appearance, idk yet._


	8. 1st Day of Training and Problems Already

That night at Hometree Taikusu sat alone at the fire pit. He hadn't seen Alateara all day. She had had to go out on a scouting party seeing as the DreamWalkers would not be returning for awhile. But the party had returned, telling Eytukan Alateara had heard something and gone farther, sending them all back. Taikusu was getting nervous, seeing as she had not returned and it was well past sunset. Eytukan trusted his top huntress but Taikusu worried for his friend. He sighed, staring into the flames. Kiyeri could not join him that night; she was tired from a long day of attending to Na'vi children, watching them for their parents.

But then he heard the familiar tread of his friend and looked up fast to see Alateara coming over. She looked weary as she lowered herself down beside him. He noticed she kept her left side out of his view. What was wrong?

"Alateara, your back, "he exhaled.

She nodded," yeah, long day and even longer to get back..."she replied, leaning on him gently.

"You alright?"he asked gently.

"Yeah," she replied.

They were the only two Na'vi left sitting beside the fire pit, everyone had retired. It was quiet, except for the crackling of the flames. And on the air he caught the faint scent of blood...Na'vi blood...

"Alateara, your wounded," Taikusu gently eased away from her and moved to examine her left side that she kept so hidden from him. He moved her gently, so the light of the flames danced off her blue striped skin.

"Taikusu, it's nothing."She gasped quickly.

But he'd already seen the damage. Her calf had a bullet hole in it and her arm had been grazed by another. She'd been shot at?! Sky People had taken aim at her and tried to kill her. How had she made it back? The wound in her calf looked severe.

"Come, "he said firmly, guiding her to her feet, "let's get you cleaned up. We need to get that bullet out and you can tell me what happened." He could guess though.

* * *

Sitting beside a stream, Taikusu turned to Alateara after bandaging her arm."Well?"he demanded.

Alateara glanced away, "I sent the scouting party back because...I heard a group of Sky People moving through the forest. I thought it would be less likely they'd see a lone Na'vi then a whole party of them. I was wrong. While I was perched on the branches of the tree a bullet grazed my arm. I ran and another hit my leg. I fell and landed in a hole, semi-conscious. They moved past me, unable to see me through the foliage. I lay there for a moment, listening and collecting myself. When it was safe I headed back to Hometree, slowed down because of my leg..."

Taikusu cursed softly," Alateara, you just should have turned around and come straight back."He moved to her leg, cleaning around the wound. He had to get the bullet out.

"I know that now...but..."she trailed off, unable to meet his gaze.

"You are still curious about them? Even after all they have done?"Taikusu asked, struggling not to growl.

"Yes..."she admitted, "but I wish to know what drives them to be so ruthless, to want us all dead. What is it that makes them want to destroy our planet, our home?"

"Unobtanium," he told her," I've told you that."

Alateara sighed, "seems trivial to me. "she shook her head, "they have their own planet. Why can't they make their profit there?"

Taikusu shook his head, "Sky People are stupid. Their planet is dying."

Alateara didn't reply. Taikusu took it as an indication the conversation on that topic was done.

"Alright," he drew his dagger, "this may hurt. I have to dig the bullet out."

Alateara nodded, sitting back against a rock and closing her eyes. He saw her hands curl into fists.

Taikusu went to work, slowly working the dagger into the wound and shifting it to dig out the bullet, trying to catch it. He felt Alateara tremble, saw her bite her lip in pain. He spoke softly to her, eventually getting the bullet out and holding it up, "there."

Alateara exhaled deeply and looked at it, "that's it?"

Taikusu chuckled, "thats it."

"By Eywa, it hurt, "she cursed.

Taikusu cleaned the wound again, the cold water making Alateara shiver. He bandaged it and washed his hands before standing, "let's get back, you need rest."

Alateara took his hand and let him pull her up. She gasped as pain shot up her leg, and her legs gave out, forcing Taikusu to catch her. His arms around her, her lying against his chest.

"I got you," he said gently.

Alateara looked up at him and nodded, "thank you brother."

Taikusu nodded slightly, his eyes fixed on hers. They remained that way for a long moment. He dipped his head a little bit, but movement in the bushes stilled him, making them both look. Nothing appeared though.

"We should get back," Alateara murmured.

"I guess," Taikusu muttered, "I'll help you. "he braced her against him as he helped her walk back to Hometree, his arm around her slim waist, hers over his shoulders. He gave her a hand into the hammock before swinging down into his own. He lay on his side facing her and she faced him."If your legs feeling better up for going for a flight?"he asked.

Alateara smiled and nodded, "training really left no time for taking Fusuyei flying. She's been getting restless."

Taikusu nodded, watching as she rolled onto her back to sleep, her queue over her shoulder, eyes closed. He remembered when he had first come to the Omaticaya and followed his mentor Kiyeri up into the highest branches of Hometree where the Iikrans nested.

He'd watched her walk forwards, omitting chirps and clicks. Thwap! Thwap! He'd heard right before the leathery twenty-foot wings broke out of the trees. It looked more bat then bird, shaped like a sting ray and wildly colorful in shades of green and purple. Iikran had four wings with translucent membranes, glassy fangs, razor- sharp talons. It was a mountain banshee, biggest breed of banshee next to its cousins who were smaller, sheltering in the rainforest. Their bones are very light and they had strong muscles, with remarkably strong backs, helping support their wings. Iikran were excellent hunters, eating almost any animal smaller then they were, including sting bats and hexapedes.  
"Holy shit..."he had breathed, stumbling back. He had stared at the magnificent creature before him.  
"Do not look him in the eye," Kiyeri had warned him, feeding the creature a hunk of meat. She'd held the red dewlap beneath its chin, stroking its neck gently."Iikran is not horse, "she said as she checked its saddle, tightening the straps and making sure it was secure. She held out her queue and the two twined together. She swung up onto the animals back."Once _shayhaylu_ is made, Iikran will fly with only one Hunter in the whole life."She perched expertly on the Iikran's back, "to become _Taronyu_- Hunter- you must choose your Iikran. And he must choose you."  
"When?"Taikusu had asked.  
"When you are ready," Kiyeri replied. Her Iikran, whose name was Chim had then, rose up, stretching its wings and shot into the air, Kiyeri saddled on its back.  
Taikusu had watched awe-struck as his mentor sailed through the air on the animal. He'd felt his heart pounding in his chest.

He smiled, laying in his hammock, thinking of his own Iikran, Teylu. He'd named it Teylu because he had always struggled to remember the word, so gave it to something he would see often. Teylu was nesting in the branches above with Alateara's and Kiyeri's Iikran. Tomorrow he would take him out flying, allow him to stretch his wings. He knew that his Iikran and Alateara's were a mated pair, why couldn't their masters be the same?

* * *

The next day Alateara and Taikusu wearing their proper flying gear headed up into the highest branches of Hometree after breakfast, laughing and talking. Alateara's leg seemed better, not as sore as it had been. She limped, but only a little bit. They kept it quiet about what had happened it was for the best. They called their Iikrans and were soon flying high above the canopy. Alateara looked at Taikusu and smiled, her hair blown back by the wind. Taikusu smiled back and banked to the left, Alateara following him. Both remembered their first flight after the choosing of their Iikrans.

Taikusu had been struggling to fly with his Iikran, unsure how to fly it at first and so they had been wheeling out of control through the sky as Alateara was in the struggle to bond with her Iikran. Both Taikusu and his Iikran had been screaming as they spiraled out of control through the sky. They bashed against rocks and streaked through a waterfall before Taikusu realized he had to focus and guide the creature. But Teylu had been screeching so loudly, he couldn't.  
"Oh shut up and fly straight!"he had shouted in frustration.  
Surprisingly Teylu had done just that, surprising Taikusu. Now his training had come back to him and he knew this was no direhorse.  
"Bank left, "he commanded and they did just that. Teylu's wings had beat strong and smooth. He'd felt he was born to do this! Alateara had joined him finally, and he had smiled, seeing she had managed to seal her own bond and command her Iikran who she named Fusuyei.

As they flew through the floating mountains, they swooped behind waterfalls and through trees. They skimmed close to the cliffs and through the clouds. He and Alateara chased each other through the skies, darting behind clouds and racing past each other. Just when Taikusu thought he caught up to Alateara, she smiled and dove away, making him chase her all over again. Finally they just glided through the air together, relaxing themselves and loving the wind whistling past them. Taikusu still gazed at the floating mountains in wonder, made from limestone with craggy, cubic edges and monstrously sized, some the size of boulders and others as big as a city. Back when he was human he had heard scientists telling others about them, no one believed them. Imagine seeing whole mountains hovering above the ground! They moved as they floated, crashing into each other sometimes. It was ideal for flying, performing complicated maneuvers to avoid being crushed between the two. The sound heard for miles, sometimes referred to as the "thundering rocks".

It was like playing with magnets, turning them certain ways and watching them repel or attract each other. A similar kind of magnetic field pushed the mountains away from the ground. A lot of Unobtanium resided in the mountains and in the ground beneath, creating the magnetic force that pushed the mountains away but the weight kept them near the surface so they hovered. He smiled, he got to see this site everyday for the rest of his life, fly them until the end of his days.

Suddenly though, Alateara let out a cry," _toruk_!" a great shadow came over them, blocking out the sunlight.

Taikusu looked up just as a flame-red Leonopteryx dove straight for them! The enormous beast easily twice the size of Teylu and Fusuyei. The King predator of Pandora, the massive creature looking very much like a mountain banshee but much bigger and more powerful. It was able to fly because its bones were like plastic, wings very thin, but also very strong. When they are stretched out, they are almost as long as a basketball court. He and Alateara rolled their Iikrans and dove into the forest as the blue-crested head snapped too close to them. He heard Alateara let out a short cry, pressing herself closer to Fusuyei's back. She'd been clipped by its beak! It yellow- red- and black striped body came streaking after them.

Taikusu sheared in and out of the trees, hearing the beast roar behind them. Taikusu looked around quickly, "this way!"he shouted to Alateara and she followed. He soared through some overhanging vines between two huge trunks. There the Leonopteryx stopped, unable to go further as they soared away. The two Iikrans landed on the side of a tree trunk and they rested there for a second, calming their animals and looking around.

"Hush Fususyei, easy," Alateara stroked her Iikrans neck, even as Taikusu saw the blood running down her back. It just wasn't her day...

"Calm down," Taikusus told Teylu, looking at Alateara worried but unable to believe they had lived through that.

Above they heard the Leonopteryx cry as it soared away into the distance in search of easier prey. Taikusu looked at Alateara's astonished face. They had just survived a chase by a Leonopteryx...he found himself breaking out in a grin, and he started laughing. A moment later Alateara joined him, laughing herself.

* * *

Sitting in a clearing Taikusu looked at the wound on Alateara's back. Her flesh torn but not deep, the bleeding had already slowed. He used a torn off piece from his loincloth to soak it up and clean it. The Iikrans were resting beside them, Fusuyei sitting close to her master and Teylu sitting beside Fusuyei, nuzzling her neck.

"Why me?"Alateara muttered crossly.

"Just lucky I suppose, "he chuckled as he managed to bandage it using a leaf. Alateara sat back against Fusuyei to rest, closing her gold eyes.

"Well, we had fun, up until _Toruk_ decided to crash the party," Taikusu sighed.

Alateara nodded, sighing.

"You alright?"Taikusu asked.

"Yeah, it's getting dark and I don't want to move, "she murmured, "my shoulders burning."

"We can't spend the night here," Taikusu protested.

"Sure we could, Eytukan wouldn't mind."Alateara retorted," Tangi and Gavin will not be back for some time yet."

"But, we're in danger here, "he sputtered.

"We take watches, "she replied, "you may leave if you wish, but Fusuyei and I are staying."

Taikusu sighed, knowing he'd lost the argument, but smiling softly. It was peaceful out here, the sounds of the night coming alive soothing, "Well, I guess I'm staying then too. "he plopped down beside her, "A, because I'm not leaving you out here alone. And B, because Teylu isn't going to leave Fusuyei."

Alateara laughed softly, watching as he built a fire up and sat back down beside her. She eased into his arms, smiling at how warm he was. Taikusu chuckled low, his arms around her, careful of her injuries.

"What am I going to do with you?"he asked softly, chuckling.

Alateara shrugged, half asleep already, her head lying on his chest.

Taikusu watched over her as she fell asleep in his arms, the night coming alive with bioluminescence, even the moss they were resting on glowed with the Iikrans movements and his own. He looked around him at all the colors and smiled softly. He loved his home, and he'd do anything to protect it. With the fire dying he could see more of the world glowing brightly, seeing an animal pass, its own bioluminescent markings glowing as it flashed past. He watched a fan lizard take off, spinning like a mini helicopter. As long as a computer keyboard, coming out mostly at night to lick the sweet sap off the trees and nibble insects. Fan Lizards hid in giant ferns during the day, mostly found in Pandora's swamps. Na'vi children loved to taunt and tease fan lizards by running through the fields of ferns where they rest.

He remembered doing the same with Alateara and Kiyeri after a long day of training. Re'Ker had just stood by and watched, shaking his head. Thinking of the older Na'vi just reminded him of Alateara's sorrow of losing her grandmother and finding out her mentor was a killer. He sighed softly, remembering how Re'Ker had vowed that he would return and take out revenge on the incompetent Omaticaya. That had prompted a lot of violence on his departure. Had he actually done it? Murdered his own fellow Na'vi? Why? He never seemed mad, short- tempered but never mad. He also saw that the mentor had fallen in love with his student. But Alateara seemed so blind to the looks she brought on, the feelings she stirred to life in others. He wondered how he could change it, so she could see how he felt for her...

* * *

Not far off watching Taikusu fall asleep through the branches was the very Na'vi he had been thinking of. They fixed on the lean slumbering form of Alateara. Re'Ker's eyes narrowed, he had just been wandering the night when he had come across them, hearing them speaking. He'd sat and watched until both were asleep. He growled low at seeing the other male Na'vi embracing the woman meant to be his. Tomorrow he would deal with them, so far off from home and alone without any kind of protection besides their daggers. Ideal time to attack.

He turned at hearing the approach of another a strange alien that most Na'vi only grew up hearing about and never actually laying eyes on one.

A Raptrex, a rare breed of Pandoran animal. It was capable of breathing both air and water which made it a deadly opponent, possessing gills and nostrils. Aggressive by nature and very territorial, it stood 8ft tall and was 16ft long. Its strong legs capable of running 100mph, making it hard to outrun and hunt. It could easily jump 6 stories and had an extra set of tiny arms with opposable thumbs that helped for grasping prey, tree limbs or other things. It's leathery black skin water proof, wearing darker colors then a female Raptrex and only its grey under-belly penetrable to bullets or any other weapon. It's yellow eyes had no pupil, able to see in both light and dark. When underwater, its night vision acted like a sonar, but on a much more complicated level. Collapsible scarlet fins from its forehead to upper back were worn high when attracting a mate. The tip of its green tongue glowed as it lolled out of its blue mouth. It helped to attract prey, like an angler fish. It's own bioluminescent markings glowing green along its sides. It's vocal abilities ranging from high shrieks to deep growls, even capable of purring when content.

"Turgor," he murmured, stroking the animals head."Soon, the Iikrans are yours to feast on, the two Na'vi are mine."

Turgor growled in response, nuzzling his great head against his master's muscled body.

Re'Ker had met the animal after it had killed his own wounded Iikran after Re'Ker had been banished. He'd been knocked off and was lying there, stunned as it devoured his still shrieking Iikran. When he had pushed himself up, there was not much left and the Raptrex was advancing on him. He'd stood his ground though, welcoming death if it was going to come to him. Turgor had circled him once, twice, three times before stopping before him and bringing his antennae forward, requesting for a bond...Riding on Turgor was amazing, streaking through the trees at high speed, diving into the water and spearing fish for their supper was easy. He'd made his own shack high in the trees away from Hometree beside the great river and waterfall. He slept easily knowing Turgor guarded him, sleeping out in the branches.

A few days earlier he had seen two DreamWalkers plunge over the falls to escape a Thanator chasing them. They had surfaced and ventured into the forest. He did not bother with them until he saw Na'vi taking them back to Hometree. He did not know what happened to them after that. But he did not care, not when his revenge was so close...

_Soon..._

* * *

_Raptrex design belongs to Michiru-KaiOh and I thank them 4 allowing me 2 use their creation in this story.  
this chapter turned out better then the last tat was 4 sure._


	9. The Hunters and The Hunted

That night at Hometree Taikusu sat alone at the fire pit. He hadn't seen Alateara all day. She had had to go out on a scouting party seeing as the DreamWalkers would not be returning for awhile. But the party had returned, telling Eytukan Alateara had heard something and gone farther, sending them all back. Taikusu was getting nervous, seeing as she had not returned and it was well past sunset. Eytukan trusted his top huntress but Taikusu worried for his friend. He sighed, staring into the flames. Kiyeri could not join him that night; she was tired from a long day of attending to Na'vi children, watching them for their parents.

But then he heard the familiar tread of his friend and looked up fast to see Alateara coming over. She looked weary as she lowered herself down beside him. He noticed she kept her left side out of his view. What was wrong?

"Alateara, your back, "he exhaled.

She nodded," yeah, long day and even longer to get back..."she replied, leaning on him gently.

"You alright?"he asked gently.

"Yeah," she replied.

They were the only two Na'vi left sitting beside the fire pit, everyone had retired. It was quiet, except for the crackling of the flames. And on the air he caught the faint scent of blood...Na'vi blood...

"Alateara, your wounded," Taikusu gently eased away from her and moved to examine her left side that she kept so hidden from him. He moved her gently, so the light of the flames danced off her blue striped skin.

"Taikusu, it's nothing."She gasped quickly.

But he'd already seen the damage. Her calf had a bullet hole in it and her arm had been grazed by another. She'd been shot at?! Sky People had taken aim at her and tried to kill her. How had she made it back? The wound in her calf looked severe.

"Come, "he said firmly, guiding her to her feet, "let's get you cleaned up. We need to get that bullet out and you can tell me what happened." He could guess though.

* * *

Sitting beside a stream, Taikusu turned to Alateara after bandaging her arm."Well?"he demanded.

Alateara glanced away, "I sent the scouting party back because...I heard a group of Sky People moving through the forest. I thought it would be less likely they'd see a lone Na'vi then a whole party of them. I was wrong. While I was perched on the branches of the tree a bullet grazed my arm. I ran and another hit my leg. I fell and landed in a hole, semi-conscious. They moved past me, unable to see me through the foliage. I lay there for a moment, listening and collecting myself. When it was safe I headed back to Hometree, slowed down because of my leg..."

Taikusu cursed softly," Alateara, you just should have turned around and come straight back."He moved to her leg, cleaning around the wound. He had to get the bullet out.

"I know that now...but..."she trailed off, unable to meet his gaze.

"You are still curious about them? Even after all they have done?"Taikusu asked, struggling not to growl.

"Yes..."she admitted, "but I wish to know what drives them to be so ruthless, to want us all dead. What is it that makes them want to destroy our planet, our home?"

"Unobtanium," he told her," I've told you that."

Alateara sighed, "seems trivial to me. "she shook her head, "they have their own planet. Why can't they make their profit there?"

Taikusu shook his head, "Sky People are stupid. Their planet is dying."

Alateara didn't reply. Taikusu took it as an indication the conversation on that topic was done.

"Alright," he drew his dagger, "this may hurt. I have to dig the bullet out."

Alateara nodded, sitting back against a rock and closing her eyes. He saw her hands curl into fists.

Taikusu went to work, slowly working the dagger into the wound and shifting it to dig out the bullet, trying to catch it. He felt Alateara tremble, saw her bite her lip in pain. He spoke softly to her, eventually getting the bullet out and holding it up, "there."

Alateara exhaled deeply and looked at it, "that's it?"

Taikusu chuckled, "thats it."

"By Eywa, it hurt, "she cursed.

Taikusu cleaned the wound again, the cold water making Alateara shiver. He bandaged it and washed his hands before standing, "let's get back, you need rest."

Alateara took his hand and let him pull her up. She gasped as pain shot up her leg, and her legs gave out, forcing Taikusu to catch her. His arms around her, her lying against his chest.

"I got you," he said gently.

Alateara looked up at him and nodded, "thank you brother."

Taikusu nodded slightly, his eyes fixed on hers. They remained that way for a long moment. He dipped his head a little bit, but movement in the bushes stilled him, making them both look. Nothing appeared though.

"We should get back," Alateara murmured.

"I guess," Taikusu muttered, "I'll help you. "he braced her against him as he helped her walk back to Hometree, his arm around her slim waist, hers over his shoulders. He gave her a hand into the hammock before swinging down into his own. He lay on his side facing her and she faced him."If your legs feeling better up for going for a flight?"he asked.

Alateara smiled and nodded, "training really left no time for taking Fusuyei flying. She's been getting restless."

Taikusu nodded, watching as she rolled onto her back to sleep, her queue over her shoulder, eyes closed. He remembered when he had first come to the Omaticaya and followed his mentor Kiyeri up into the highest branches of Hometree where the Iikrans nested.

He'd watched her walk forwards, omitting chirps and clicks. Thwap! Thwap! He'd heard right before the leathery twenty-foot wings broke out of the trees. It looked more bat then bird, shaped like a sting ray and wildly colorful in shades of green and purple. Iikran had four wings with translucent membranes, glassy fangs, razor- sharp talons. It was a mountain banshee, biggest breed of banshee next to its cousins who were smaller, sheltering in the rainforest. Their bones are very light and they had strong muscles, with remarkably strong backs, helping support their wings. Iikran were excellent hunters, eating almost any animal smaller then they were, including sting bats and hexapedes.  
"Holy shit..."he had breathed, stumbling back. He had stared at the magnificent creature before him.  
"Do not look him in the eye," Kiyeri had warned him, feeding the creature a hunk of meat. She'd held the red dewlap beneath its chin, stroking its neck gently."Iikran is not horse, "she said as she checked its saddle, tightening the straps and making sure it was secure. She held out her queue and the two twined together. She swung up onto the animals back."Once _shayhaylu_ is made, Iikran will fly with only one Hunter in the whole life."She perched expertly on the Iikran's back, "to become _Taronyu_- Hunter- you must choose your Iikran. And he must choose you."  
"When?"Taikusu had asked.  
"When you are ready," Kiyeri replied. Her Iikran, whose name was Chim had then, rose up, stretching its wings and shot into the air, Kiyeri saddled on its back.  
Taikusu had watched awe-struck as his mentor sailed through the air on the animal. He'd felt his heart pounding in his chest.

He smiled, laying in his hammock, thinking of his own Iikran, Teylu. He'd named it Teylu because he had always struggled to remember the word, so gave it to something he would see often. Teylu was nesting in the branches above with Alateara's and Kiyeri's Iikran. Tomorrow he would take him out flying, allow him to stretch his wings. He knew that his Iikran and Alateara's were a mated pair, why couldn't their masters be the same?

* * *

The next day Alateara and Taikusu wearing their proper flying gear headed up into the highest branches of Hometree after breakfast, laughing and talking. Alateara's leg seemed better, not as sore as it had been. She limped, but only a little bit. They kept it quiet about what had happened it was for the best. They called their Iikrans and were soon flying high above the canopy. Alateara looked at Taikusu and smiled, her hair blown back by the wind. Taikusu smiled back and banked to the left, Alateara following him. Both remembered their first flight after the choosing of their Iikrans.

Taikusu had been struggling to fly with his Iikran, unsure how to fly it at first and so they had been wheeling out of control through the sky as Alateara was in the struggle to bond with her Iikran. Both Taikusu and his Iikran had been screaming as they spiraled out of control through the sky. They bashed against rocks and streaked through a waterfall before Taikusu realized he had to focus and guide the creature. But Teylu had been screeching so loudly, he couldn't.  
"Oh shut up and fly straight!"he had shouted in frustration.  
Surprisingly Teylu had done just that, surprising Taikusu. Now his training had come back to him and he knew this was no direhorse.  
"Bank left, "he commanded and they did just that. Teylu's wings had beat strong and smooth. He'd felt he was born to do this! Alateara had joined him finally, and he had smiled, seeing she had managed to seal her own bond and command her Iikran who she named Fusuyei.

As they flew through the floating mountains, they swooped behind waterfalls and through trees. They skimmed close to the cliffs and through the clouds. He and Alateara chased each other through the skies, darting behind clouds and racing past each other. Just when Taikusu thought he caught up to Alateara, she smiled and dove away, making him chase her all over again. Finally they just glided through the air together, relaxing themselves and loving the wind whistling past them. Taikusu still gazed at the floating mountains in wonder, made from limestone with craggy, cubic edges and monstrously sized, some the size of boulders and others as big as a city. Back when he was human he had heard scientists telling others about them, no one believed them. Imagine seeing whole mountains hovering above the ground! They moved as they floated, crashing into each other sometimes. It was ideal for flying, performing complicated maneuvers to avoid being crushed between the two. The sound heard for miles, sometimes referred to as the "thundering rocks".

It was like playing with magnets, turning them certain ways and watching them repel or attract each other. A similar kind of magnetic field pushed the mountains away from the ground. A lot of Unobtanium resided in the mountains and in the ground beneath, creating the magnetic force that pushed the mountains away but the weight kept them near the surface so they hovered. He smiled, he got to see this site everyday for the rest of his life, fly them until the end of his days.

Suddenly though, Alateara let out a cry," _toruk_!" a great shadow came over them, blocking out the sunlight.

Taikusu looked up just as a flame-red Leonopteryx dove straight for them! The enormous beast easily twice the size of Teylu and Fusuyei. The King predator of Pandora, the massive creature looking very much like a mountain banshee but much bigger and more powerful. It was able to fly because its bones were like plastic, wings very thin, but also very strong. When they are stretched out, they are almost as long as a basketball court. He and Alateara rolled their Iikrans and dove into the forest as the blue-crested head snapped too close to them. He heard Alateara let out a short cry, pressing herself closer to Fusuyei's back. She'd been clipped by its beak! It yellow- red- and black striped body came streaking after them.

Taikusu sheared in and out of the trees, hearing the beast roar behind them. Taikusu looked around quickly, "this way!"he shouted to Alateara and she followed. He soared through some overhanging vines between two huge trunks. There the Leonopteryx stopped, unable to go further as they soared away. The two Iikrans landed on the side of a tree trunk and they rested there for a second, calming their animals and looking around.

"Hush Fususyei, easy," Alateara stroked her Iikrans neck, even as Taikusu saw the blood running down her back. It just wasn't her day...

"Calm down," Taikusus told Teylu, looking at Alateara worried but unable to believe they had lived through that.

Above they heard the Leonopteryx cry as it soared away into the distance in search of easier prey. Taikusu looked at Alateara's astonished face. They had just survived a chase by a Leonopteryx...he found himself breaking out in a grin, and he started laughing. A moment later Alateara joined him, laughing herself.

* * *

Sitting in a clearing Taikusu looked at the wound on Alateara's back. Her flesh torn but not deep, the bleeding had already slowed. He used a torn off piece from his loincloth to soak it up and clean it. The Iikrans were resting beside them, Fusuyei sitting close to her master and Teylu sitting beside Fusuyei, nuzzling her neck.

"Why me?"Alateara muttered crossly.

"Just lucky I suppose, "he chuckled as he managed to bandage it using a leaf. Alateara sat back against Fusuyei to rest, closing her gold eyes.

"Well, we had fun, up until _Toruk_ decided to crash the party," Taikusu sighed.

Alateara nodded, sighing.

"You alright?"Taikusu asked.

"Yeah, it's getting dark and I don't want to move, "she murmured, "my shoulders burning."

"We can't spend the night here," Taikusu protested.

"Sure we could, Eytukan wouldn't mind."Alateara retorted," Tangi and Gavin will not be back for some time yet."

"But, we're in danger here, "he sputtered.

"We take watches, "she replied, "you may leave if you wish, but Fusuyei and I are staying."

Taikusu sighed, knowing he'd lost the argument, but smiling softly. It was peaceful out here, the sounds of the night coming alive soothing, "Well, I guess I'm staying then too. "he plopped down beside her, "A, because I'm not leaving you out here alone. And B, because Teylu isn't going to leave Fusuyei."

Alateara laughed softly, watching as he built a fire up and sat back down beside her. She eased into his arms, smiling at how warm he was. Taikusu chuckled low, his arms around her, careful of her injuries.

"What am I going to do with you?"he asked softly, chuckling.

Alateara shrugged, half asleep already, her head lying on his chest.

Taikusu watched over her as she fell asleep in his arms, the night coming alive with bioluminescence, even the moss they were resting on glowed with the Iikrans movements and his own. He looked around him at all the colors and smiled softly. He loved his home, and he'd do anything to protect it. With the fire dying he could see more of the world glowing brightly, seeing an animal pass, its own bioluminescent markings glowing as it flashed past. He watched a fan lizard take off, spinning like a mini helicopter. As long as a computer keyboard, coming out mostly at night to lick the sweet sap off the trees and nibble insects. Fan Lizards hid in giant ferns during the day, mostly found in Pandora's swamps. Na'vi children loved to taunt and tease fan lizards by running through the fields of ferns where they rest.

He remembered doing the same with Alateara and Kiyeri after a long day of training. Re'Ker had just stood by and watched, shaking his head. Thinking of the older Na'vi just reminded him of Alateara's sorrow of losing her grandmother and finding out her mentor was a killer. He sighed softly, remembering how Re'Ker had vowed that he would return and take out revenge on the incompetent Omaticaya. That had prompted a lot of violence on his departure. Had he actually done it? Murdered his own fellow Na'vi? Why? He never seemed mad, short- tempered but never mad. He also saw that the mentor had fallen in love with his student. But Alateara seemed so blind to the looks she brought on, the feelings she stirred to life in others. He wondered how he could change it, so she could see how he felt for her...

* * *

Not far off watching Taikusu fall asleep through the branches was the very Na'vi he had been thinking of. They fixed on the lean slumbering form of Alateara. Re'Ker's eyes narrowed, he had just been wandering the night when he had come across them, hearing them speaking. He'd sat and watched until both were asleep. He growled low at seeing the other male Na'vi embracing the woman meant to be his. Tomorrow he would deal with them, so far off from home and alone without any kind of protection besides their daggers. Ideal time to attack.

He turned at hearing the approach of another a strange alien that most Na'vi only grew up hearing about and never actually laying eyes on one.

A Raptrex, a rare breed of Pandoran animal. It was capable of breathing both air and water which made it a deadly opponent, possessing gills and nostrils. Aggressive by nature and very territorial, it stood 8ft tall and was 16ft long. Its strong legs capable of running 100mph, making it hard to outrun and hunt. It could easily jump 6 stories and had an extra set of tiny arms with opposable thumbs that helped for grasping prey, tree limbs or other things. It's leathery black skin water proof, wearing darker colors then a female Raptrex and only its grey under-belly penetrable to bullets or any other weapon. It's yellow eyes had no pupil, able to see in both light and dark. When underwater, its night vision acted like a sonar, but on a much more complicated level. Collapsible scarlet fins from its forehead to upper back were worn high when attracting a mate. The tip of its green tongue glowed as it lolled out of its blue mouth. It helped to attract prey, like an angler fish. It's own bioluminescent markings glowing green along its sides. It's vocal abilities ranging from high shrieks to deep growls, even capable of purring when content.

"Turgor," he murmured, stroking the animals head."Soon, the Iikrans are yours to feast on, the two Na'vi are mine."

Turgor growled in response, nuzzling his great head against his master's muscled body.

Re'Ker had met the animal after it had killed his own wounded Iikran after Re'Ker had been banished. He'd been knocked off and was lying there, stunned as it devoured his still shrieking Iikran. When he had pushed himself up, there was not much left and the Raptrex was advancing on him. He'd stood his ground though, welcoming death if it was going to come to him. Turgor had circled him once, twice, three times before stopping before him and bringing his antennae forward, requesting for a bond...Riding on Turgor was amazing, streaking through the trees at high speed, diving into the water and spearing fish for their supper was easy. He'd made his own shack high in the trees away from Hometree beside the great river and waterfall. He slept easily knowing Turgor guarded him, sleeping out in the branches.

A few days earlier he had seen two DreamWalkers plunge over the falls to escape a Thanator chasing them. They had surfaced and ventured into the forest. He did not bother with them until he saw Na'vi taking them back to Hometree. He did not know what happened to them after that. But he did not care, not when his revenge was so close...

_Soon..._

* * *

_Raptrex design belongs to Michiru-KaiOh and I thank them 4 allowing me 2 use their creation in this story.  
this chapter turned out better then the last tat was 4 sure._


	10. Recalling the Past

It was two days after Alateara and Taikusu returned to Hometree after Re'Kers attack and Alateara found herself more and more distracted by thoughts of him. It would be another four days before the Dreamwalkers returned. She had to find something to distract herself and keep her from leaving Hometree and seeking out Re'Ker. She needed the truth….Just what EXACTLY happened out there on his mission?

Sitting on the highest branches as she usually did when she was deep in thought Alateara stared out at her home. Fusuyei was behind her, grooming herself and waiting to see if her _taronyu_ wanted to go flying. Taikusu was out on a patrol and Kiyeri was loaded down with creating her new hammock, so Alateara would be on her own all day.

Alateara sighed, feeling Fusuyei drape her head over her shoulder. She rubbed the red dewlap gently while she thought. _Why would Re'Ker murder those elders? What does he gain? Nothing! He'd never do it if he didn't gain anything. _He'd last told her he was happy with his clan life and wouldn't have traded it for anything. He had a family, a home, food and freedom. _So why then?_

_He didn't do it…._the little nagging voice in the back of her mind whispered. _If you don't believe he did it, go talk to him about it._

Alateara got up quickly and before she could change her mind she was mounted on Fusuyei and taking flight. She scanned the treetops below, sighing. How would she find him? She wheeled Fusuyei towards a lake, watching sting bats scatter at their approach.

* * *

Re'Ker was seated on Turgor as he fished for his supper. His fishing arrow grasped in his hand as he watched for Dinictoids. The head of the arrow was made from a seed pod, looking like a three pronged steak. The shape of it was perfect because it helped the arrow stay inside the fish. There were feathers at the end to help it fly straighter. It was connected to a string that Re'Ker held clutched in his hand so the fish couldn't' swim away with it and he could reel them in.

Dinictoids were fierce, fast, and furious omnivore fish. They had a big appetite with teeth like razors and ate everything: big fish, small fish, plants and even seeds. They hunted by making their bodies bigger or smaller to attract unsuspecting food. They were pretty hard to catch being such fierce predators. They were quickly angered when confined and slammed their selves into whatever was blocking them. _Mean little bastards._

Re'Ker was just about to hurl his arrow at a Dinictoid when Turgor suddenly took off with a shriek. He was forced to drop his arrow and grab a hold of Turgor's antennae. He held on tight and looked around for the source of his animal's sudden change as he swam into deeper water. Above he saw a green and blue _Iikran _streaking towards them. Then Turgor went under and Re'Ker was forced to grab a breath of air as Turgor submerged.

* * *

Alateara's eyes scanned below her as Fusuyei coasted on the wind. Her hair whipped back by the gusts. She sighed; she shouldn't have even both-

Fusuyei shrieked in terror suddenly as Turgor launched himself out of the water and tried to snap at the Iikran. Fusuyei wheeled and Alateara held a bit tighter to the harness. As they flew by, Alateara looked over her shoulder and saw the creature was following them, swimming beneath the surface, lunging and snapping at them every so often.

_Faster!_ She mentally ordered Fusuyei. She was ducked low on her back, feeling the wind buffeting her at the speed they were going. She had to get Fusuyei to pull up, quickly because the Raptrex was catching up.

* * *

When Turgor had leaped out of the water Re'Ker had gotten a good look at what his Raptrex was after. A lone Na'vi female and her _Iikran_. But not just any female…. Alateara….he knew those golden eyes wide with terror any day. He'd be better off letting Turgor eat them both but he felt a tug in his heart for the feelings he still harbored for her.

He took a deep breath and gave Turgor a sharp mental command as Turgor lunged once more at Alateara and Fusuyei. The best recoiled and slammed back into the water, creating a huge wave and throwing Re'Ker from his back by the force. He was tossed and turned by the small current generated by the wave and it took a moment for him to gain his senses and kick towards the surface.

He surfaced to find Turgor paddling towards him. He hauled himself up onto the Raptrex's back and righted himself. He pushed back his hair and looked around for Alateara and Fusuyei. They were circling far overhead but he could still feel her gaze on him. He sighed and directed Turgor to the shore. Supper would have to wait.

Once on shore, he dismounted and sent Turgor off to go hunting. Then he stood on the bank and waited for her to come down to him. His arms were crossed over his chest, staring straight ahead. He waited only a few minutes until he heard the flapping of Fusuyei's wings and a tree rustling behind him as she landed. He turned slowly to see Alateara climbing nimbly down from the branches. She landed in the grass and padded towards him. Neither of their eyes left the others as she approached.

"I did not mean for Turgor to go after your _Iikran_," he told her," he just took off suddenly."

Alateara nodded," it was a bit of good fortune on my side." She looked away awkwardly," I was looking for you…."

That surprised him," you were looking for me? Why?"

"I wanted…."she began but cut herself off, "I would like to talk to you. Find out the truth of what happened that day. I have been going mad these past two days thinking about it. I finally HAD to find you."

Re'Ker couldn't believe what he was hearing. She finally wanted to hear his side of this tale. She was here, with him, ready to listen. He was dumbfounded….

Alateara was staring at him with that clear gaze that made his heart clench. He took a deep breath to steady himself," Follow me."

He started walking and was pleased to hear her following behind him. He led her to the huge tree he'd built his hut in and began to climb. He paused at several branches to make sure she was managing. He'd made his home in the middle of the tree where he was sheltered and concealed. He could also get food quicker that way. Not to mention the view was magnificent.

Alateara slipped suddenly and his hand shot out, catching her elbow and steadying her," easy. "he said softly," there's a bit of moss."

She nodded and they started climbing once more. They reached the platform he'd constructed for his home and hauled themselves up. His hut was just a round structure with a slanted leaf roof. He'd layered the leaves so they kept out water and stayed in place. He'd also used a bit of sap to stick them together and tied them down with vines to the structure.

"So, this is your home." Alateara gazed at the simplicity of it but it also held that sense of home.

"Yeah, ever since I left Hometree," he replied as he pushed back the leaf covering the door and stepped inside.

Alateara followed a moment later, and gazed around the circular chamber. Basically only a hammock, a wall with his weapons hanging on it, a wooden chest made for storing food, shelves to dry herbs on, and a mat. She'd seen a fire pit out on the platform where he cooked his meals.

"Do you want to talk or gawk?" Re'Ker asked.

"Talk," she replied and went over, perching on the other end of the hammock while he sat on the other.

"Alright," he sat back," I didn't do it for starters. I was framed somehow but I don't know by whom just yet. But ever since I was banished, I've been looking for answers and clues that could lead me to whoever would want me out of the Omaticaya."

"Tell me about that day Re'Ker," Alateara met his eyes unblinkingly.

Re'Ker nodded," very well." He settled in for the long talk," we were maybe a mile from Hometree; we'd stopped to let the Direhorses rest and take a breather for a few minutes. I and the other guard were patrolling around the elders, making sure there were no threats. It'd been a calm and quiet day so far. We saw the wildlife but none ever tried to attack. They must have known that our journey was of great importance and we couldn't afford to lose time."

He sighed, recalling that day where a big hole had been blown through his life." Suddenly though, someone blindsided me, I never got a look at them. That's all I remember because I was knocked unconscious. I woke up and the elders and other guard were dead….the horses had taken off." He shook his head," the party found me, bloody and holding the dagger in the midst of the bodies. They immediately thought I'd gone mad with rage or something and slaughtered them. I was dragged back to Hometree and well….you know the rest."

Alateara nodded," yes, I do know what happened that day. You were pronounced guilty by Eywa…."

"She had to have made a mistake," Re'Ker looked at her pleadingly," I didn't do it. I'd never do anything to hurt the clan, to hurt you ever. I loved your grandmother and I loved my clan. My duty was to escort the elders to meet with another clan and I did….I was ambushed and my honor destroyed."

"Re'Ker…."Alateara put her hands on her head," this is all so confusing….I don't know what to do."

"Believe me Alateara," Re'Ker told her, placing a gentle hand on her arm," help me prove my innocence."

Alateara looked into the eyes of the male she'd used to trust with her life. In his eyes she saw the same trust and understanding she'd used to see. She took a deep breath, placing a hand over his," alright, I'll help you." She didn't tell him about the Dreamwalkers, not yet.

Re'Ker nodded," thank you." He got up," are you hungry at all?"

"Slightly," she told him.

"Alright, come along then and I will catch us some food," he grabbed a new fishing arrow off the wall, seeing as he lost the other in the lake.

They climbed down from the tree, where Turgor met them, lying at the base of the trunk. Alateara kept her distance from him, eyeing him wearily. Re'Ker swung onto his back though, and held out a hand.

"He won't harm you, or Fusuyei," Re'Ker told her when Alateara refused to take his hand." Come on, this is the fastest and easiest way to get food."

Alateara sighed and took his hand, allowing her to pull her up onto Turgor's back behind him. She cast Re'Ker a weary glance also. He was acting like he was her mentor once more and she was a student.

"Hang on," he told her." He's fast."

Alateara sighed in annoyance and wound her arms around his lean, muscled waist." Okay, okay." She let out a startled yelp as Turgor shot off into the brush and clung just a bit tighter to Re'Ker. "By Eywa!" she gasped as everything whizzed by. Fusuyei was this fast in the air, but she'd never experienced this sort of speed on the ground before, where she could feel the animal's feet striking the ground.

* * *

Later as the sun set, the two of them were sitting on the edge of the platform after a good meal of cooked Dinictoid. Fusuyei was perched in the branches above the hut, her eyes locked on the Raptrex curled up on the platform beside the hut. Alateara's own eyes were focused on the sun setting before them. It was such a beautiful sight, especially from so high up.

Re'Ker was sharpening his bone knife; they had been silent for some time now. Finally he set his bone and sharpening stone aside," I missed you. "He told her.

Alateara looked at him, tilting her head to one side slightly," I….I missed you too…."she admitted," I really did not want to believe that you had done that….you were my best friend, my mentor. You'd taught me everything."

Re'Ker glanced away. Was that all he was? Was he just her friend and her mentor, nothing else?

Alateara watched him," have you missed the Omaticaya?"

Re'Ker shrugged," yes and no. I have no responsibilities out here, I thought I knew freedom in the clan but here and now….this is freedom. But I miss having no one else to talk to but Turgor. And he's not the best conversationalist as you've seen."

Alateara nodded slowly," well….now you have me….to talk to I mean. As I promised, I'll help you find who did this. We need clues, or we can talk to other Na'vi who is also clan less, maybe they can tell us something." _I can also speak to the Dreamwalkers. It could have been one of the other Dreamwalkers_….she thought privately.

"We can start tomorrow," Re'Ker told her.

She nodded," very well. But I must head back." She rose," they may be wondering where I am. I have been gone for hours." She headed towards Fusuyei.

"Don't be late," Re'Ker smirked at her back.

* * *

_Here's the next chapter at last! The next few chapters may be a bit choppy or they may suck but I do not care. I think they turned out alright but yeah, here they r at last._


	11. Redemption

It was the third day, the second last day before the Dreamwalkers returned. So far neither she nor Re'Ker had come up with anything. He talked to other Na'vi who were on their own while Alateara slipped into the other clans and talked with friends of hers to see if they'd heard anything. Nothing….

In their spare time Alateara either took Re'Ker flying on Fusuyei with her or they'd ride Turgor together and hunt. Re'Ker was teaching her how to hunt Dinictoid while seated on Turgor that day after they turned up with nothing again. She was seated in front of Re'Ker, his hands guiding her own to the right position on the fishing arrow. He took her small hand in his and guided it to the correct spot. He closed it around the arrow firmly.

"Just like that," he told her." Keep a light, easy grip."

Alateara nodded," okay, got that."

Re'Ker smiled slightly," alright, now aim carefully. The water distorts the image of the fish."

Alateara nodded again," I know." She was happy that she was spending time as she used to with her former mentor, like nothing had ever happened. That fateful day had never happened; they'd set it aside and gotten back on track.

Only problem was….if they were found out, she herself would be in trouble and Re'Ker would be killed. She had already lied numerous times to Taikusu and Eytukan.

Alateara shook her head and focused on the task at hand. She gripped the arrow a bit tighter as her eyes locked on a fish. She threw it at the last possible moment.

* * *

Soon they were sitting on the platform again, cooking their meal. Alateara leaned back on her palms, thinking. Re'Ker was lying beside her, arms crossed behind his head. Behind them the fire pit was alive, roasting the fish slowly in the flames. Turgor was curled up contently 2 meters away from it. Fusuyei was in her usual place, perched up in the branches. It was about mid-afternoon and below the rainforest was alive with sounds of the wildlife. Iikran and other flying animals wheeled through the sky and dive-bombed. It was a good day, aside from the fact they had found nothing.

"Did you have any enemies?" Alateara asked finally," would anyone outside the clan want you to be banished?"

Re'Ker thought for a moment," A Dreamwalker you mean?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

Alateara's tail swished," yes, I do mean a Dreamwalker." she sighed," but we only have had one Dreamwalker in the clan. And that's Taikusu."

Re'Ker sat up with a heavy sigh" there's been another. Eytukan wanted it kept quiet though…." He ran a hand over his hair.

"What?" Alateara quickly looked at him," what happened to them? Why was I not told?"

"You were just a child then," Re'Ker explained finally," that was why we were all so hesitant to take on Taikusu. There was another before him, not a warrior but higher. I can't remember what he called himself. His name was…."he rubbed his forehead with the heel of his palm," his name was Dominic….I think. We all called him Dom, it was easier to remember. But he did not excel in his training. I was the one who trained him, or at least tried to train him. He did not understand our ways or how everything worked in the clan. He broke numerous laws. Finally I told him enough, that I would not train him. Also that Eytukan wanted him gone. He…."his ears went right up," he vowed to come back, and destroy my life, like I did to him…."

Alateara looked at him again quickly, her mouth gaping," so it could have been him! Striking back at the Omaticaya and ruining your life. Didn't you tell Eytukan what he said to you?"

Re'Ker shook his head," no. Eytukan was busy with other matters at the time and I thought nothing of it. He was a Sky Person. What could he do to me?"

"We have to find him," Alateara growled," We have to make him confess to the slaughtering of our elders."

Re'Ker sighed," he's dead."

"How do you know?" Alateara asked.

"I watched his flying machine go down," he lay back, blowing out another sigh. "I was near the Sky People's base when I saw him walk out in his own body with Taikusu, the day he went for his change. He was a pilot, that's what he was. But I followed the machine on Turgor and after he dropped off Taikusu he took off and his ship was attacked by Toruk."

"Then he got what he deserved," Alateara finished.

But Re'Ker shook his head once more," no….well….yes…"he murmured," but we can't prove it was him now. The Omaticaya will always think it was me….I can never go home…."

Alateara looked at him," oh Re'Ker….I could try and speak with Eytukan."

Re'Ker shook his head," no, it doesn't matter. I'm happy out here and I will not attack one of the Omaticaya ever again. I'll simply….disappear."

* * *

_Alateara's learning 2 trust her former mentor once more. Wonder what else will happen...yeah yeah, u get the picture n u probably guessed._


	12. Learning To Trust Again

Alateara left a bit earlier, she'd lost her appetite and she needed to think. She landed in the high branches of Hometree after flying for about an hour to clear her head and relax. Then she headed down to the lowest level. She took off her flying gear and stashed it away for her next flight. Then she went down to the fire pit. She looked around as she approached. Taikusu and Kiyeri were sitting together, finishing their lunch. She went over.

"How's your hammock coming Kiyeri?" she asked as she sat down.

"Almost done," Kiyeri smiled," by tomorrow it should be finished."

"Where have you been?" Taikusu asked.

"Out," she replied.

"Where though?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" Alateara's eyes narrowed.

Taikusu growled softly.

"Sorry Kiyeri, but I need to go speak with your father. See if anything needs to be done." Alateara shook her head and rose. She padded off.

She heard Taikusu murmur his own apologies and come after her." Hang on a second!" he barked.

Alateara just kept walking. He wanted to fight she was going somewhere he couldn't yell. She headed towards the Tree of Voices. Not only was that the place she could talk to him privately, she could also speak to Eywa once they were done. She needed guidance…. She'd begin to lose track of her own thoughts and feelings and it was beginning to trouble her.

In the day, the draping branches were a translucent white, the trunk smooth to the touch. At night, they came alive with color. Everything here did. The moss, the grass, even the water seemed to glow with all the plants growing around it. She walked across the twisting bridge that led to the trees. It looked as if a tree had fallen and became one with the ground, now covered in moss and small flowers. The scenery just inspired such peace.

Taikusu caught her on the bridge, catching her arm," Alateara-"

Alateara turned quickly, eyes narrowing." Why do you care so much all of a sudden about where I've been or what I'm doing?"

Taikusu drew his hand back quickly," I'm sorry. I'm just….worried about you…."

"Well don't," she shook her head," I'm fine. I am the top hunter; you think I can't take care of myself? You just d-"

"I love you," Taikusu suddenly said," don't you see that? That I care so much about you?"

Alateara stared at him," what..." she shook her head," No…. Taikusu, I….I don't…." she stammered." You are….your my _tsmukan_…."

"Alateara," he stepped closer," you are blind to the feelings you stir in other _tutean_. You have no idea what looks are cast your way."

"L….looks?" she stammered, taking a small step back." Taikusu, I have no wish to take on a mate if that is what you are hinting towards. I'm just…. I'm just confused…."

Taikusu's eyes narrowed," well I'm not. You're just….just naive…."he turned and walked away.

Alateara stared after him, unable to believe what she'd just heard. Was she naive? She didn't really understand what love was or what it felt like to be in love. The thought of bonding herself to another made her nervous. The whole ritual of becoming a mated pair made her nervous. She just couldn't do it….

* * *

_Yeah, I know short chapters but I didn't no what else 2 put in n it jus seemed like the best way 2 end it guess. Whatever..._


	13. Taikusu's Confession

Gavin headed to the Bio lab on the fourth day, duffel bag over his shoulder. Grace had told him, Tangi and Avy they'd be leaving Hells Gate for awhile. But where were they going? Avy's Avatar was fully ready and she'd been test driving it during the past few days. Grace said they had to take her and Avy's Avatars out some place. He and the other two were in the dark about Graces plan. But he had seen Tangi catch him talking to Quaritch about Hometree. He still remembered the conversation the two of them had had a few days before when she caught him in the hall after his talk.

"What were you doing telling Quaritch about Hometree?" Tangi had asked," You can't seriously be considering letting him harm the Omaticaya."  
"Hometree is on the biggest Unobtanium mine we have found yet," Gavin shot back," once I'm one of them, I'm to negotiate the terms."  
"Gavin, you can't!" Tangi gasped" there's children in there. We both know they won't move and when they don't Quaritch is going to take down Hometree."  
Gavin groaned, putting his hands in his hair," I don't know what else to do Tangi, I can't disobey Quaritch. I got three months, less then that now."  
Tangi stared at him," Gavin, please…."  
"Alright, alright." Gavin looked her in the eyes," I'll stall as long as I can. We'll go through this training and decide where we go from there. Okay?"  
They'd made an agreement. Gavin told Tangi all Quaritch told him, but still reported directly to Quaritch.

But Gavin had a hunch Grace knew now, Tangi would have told her. She didn't keep anything from Grace. Maybe that was why they were going wherever they were going.

He walked into the lab ad saw Avy and Tangi were there with their duffel bags. Grace had her own sitting with Tangi and Avy's.

"So, where are we going?" Gavin asked as he tossed his bag to the side.

"Getting out of here for a few days," Grace said as she threw a few things in her bag," I'm not about to let Quaritch and Selfridge micromanage this thing. There's a mobile link up on site 26." She explained." It's way up in the Hallelujah Mountains, a half-way point between our world and the Na'vi's world."

"**THE **Hallelujah Mountains," Tangi gasped," The legendary floating mountains of Pandora seriously?"

"That's the ones," Grace nodded.

"Yes!" Tangi grinned and looked at Gavin.

"Seriously, we're going **THERE**?" Avy and Gavin both asked.

"Yes we are!" Tangi squealed," can you believe it? Oh my god! I have dreamed of those since I've heard of them, my god!"

* * *

Soon they were all in the Samson, Grace and Avy's Avatars strapped in. Avy and Gavin sat up front, while Grace and Tangi sat in the back. The clouds around them were so thick, they couldn't see well.

"We're in the flux- Vortex," Grace said.

"Yeah," Avy nodded," just look at my instruments, VFR from here on out."

"What's VFR?" Tangi asked.

"Means you got to see where you're going," Avy's eyes glinted behind her dark sunglasses.

"See?" Gavin asked.

"You can't see anything!" Tangi pointed out the window.

"Yeah," Avy laughed softly," isn't that a bitch?"

* * *

Once they reached the site high up in the mountains, Avy powered down the Samson and they all climbed out. Gavin, Tangi and Avy all looked at the building in front of them. It was otherworldly and plausible, futuristic but possessing a bit of "home". It looked somewhat like an RV of the early 21st Century. It was placed high up in the Hallelujah Mountains, providing an extraordinary view of the floating rocks.

Grace went in first to start everything up while the others worked together to grab the gear and the bags and bring them in. Avy made sure everything in the Samson was turned off. Gavin stayed back to "help" while Tangi headed inside.

Avy gasped in surprise when Gavin slipped his arms around her from behind, then she giggled." How romantic" she smirked," we're standing outside on a toxic air planet, wearing the most ridiculous breathing masks and your getting friendly."

"Can I be blamed for trying?" Gavin asked with a grin.

"Get out of here," she pushed him lightly.

Gavin smirked and grabbed their bags. They headed in, stepping into the small chamber that filtered the air and then the other door automatically opened. As they stepped inside the unit, Grace walked by them towards the back of the "shack".

"Welcome to camp," she said, putting her bag down on a bunk," this is my bunk."

Avy looked in the refrigerator, she was starving but grimaced at the selection of food," this stuff is nasty."

Tangi was looking through some pictures she'd found on one of the desks. Gavin looked at the ones on the fridge. Both were staring at pictures of Grace and Na'vi when her school was still running. There were pictures of children painting, or sitting with Grace. Alateara and, Mo'at where in some of the photographs as well, standing with Grace. Everyone was smiling in these pictures, even Grace. She'd been so much happier when her school was running.

Gavin sighed softly and made sure the fridge closed tight, Grace wasn't missing a thing….He glanced back at Tangi and she met his eyes for a moment. They both looked away. Yep….Grace knew he was working for Quaritch….

* * *

The next day, the four of them went to the four link units, it was time for Gavin and Tangi to go back to the Omaticaya for training. Grace was going to help Avy learn a bit more about her own Avatar body while they were gone. She'd also give Grace a hand.

"Avy, Gavin," Grace pointed as they stepped in," you two are on that end. Tangi you're in the one on the other end. Bulla, she's the least glitchy."

"The LEAST glitchy?" Gavin asked from the other end.

Tangi smiled slightly and gave a nervous laugh.

* * *

In no time the two of them were waking up beneath the canopy in Hometree, lying in their hammocks. Tangi was up and out in no time. Gavin followed after her. He wasn't too happy about seeing Taikusu again, but he was excited to start training once more. The two of them headed down the spiral, trying to determine where their two mentors could be. Probably by the fire pit where they usually met them.

They found them, except it wasn't the usual positions they were in. Instead of sitting together, Alateara and Taikusu were sitting on opposite sides of the fire. Alateara greeted them with a smile and rose, while Taikusu just grunted.

"We've decided on starting you back on with your bows," Alateara told them." Bows, bolos, basically all the weapons of the Omaticaya today."

"Great!" Tangi grinned, but felt something nagging at her. Something was different with her mentor….

Taikusu and Alateara led them out to the practice clearing where they split off. Alateara and Tangi went to one end while Taikusu and Gavin went to the other. They were still within sight range of each other, just not speaking range. What was going on here?

* * *

Gavin strung his bow and lifted it in the position he was told to. He breathed in deeply and held it so his stomach muscles were tight. Then he released it but held it. Taikusu gave his bent arm a swat to get him to raise his elbow a bit higher.

"Eh!" Gavin snapped.

"It has to be up higher so your aim does not falter," Taikusu muttered.

Gavin rolled his eyes.

* * *

Tangi glanced at Alateara as she held her position," hey, Alateara?" she asked.

"Yes Tangi?" Alateara asked.

"Did something happen while we were away?" Tangi asked.

Alateara's ears twitched," no. Why do you say that?"

"You and Taikusu have been acting strange," Tangi shrugged.

"We had….we had a disagreement," Alateara replied.

* * *

That night after everyone went to bed Alateara went out in search of Taikusu. She didn't like them arguing, nor did she like the fact they weren't speaking. And it was time she figured out her feelings, straightened them out. She'd heard him slip out of his hammock and had a good idea of where he'd gone. Whenever he was troubled, he went to the higher branches of Hometree, where the _Iikran_ were nested. He sat there for hours, thinking just as Alateara did. That's how she knew he'd be there.

She got to the top and saw Taikusu standing out on the branch, arms crossed, staring out over Pandora. She silently walked over and touched his arm.

"Taikusu?" she asked softly.

He turned, his gold eyes meeting hers," what is it?"

"I need your help with something," she murmured.

He cocked an eyebrow," what's this something?"

Alateara took a deep breath," show me what you mean by you….love me….help me understand it, so I can figure some things out. I know I am blind and naive, but maybe you can open my eyes by help-"

Taikusu silenced her by kissing her.

Alateara gasped in surprise, her hands coming up to rest on his back, while either of his hands were on her cheeks.

Taikusu kissed her deeply, dragging her closer to him so they were pressed together. He felt her hands clutching his back as he kissed her with all he had. He'd been waiting for the moment, the perfect excuse to press his lips to hers at least once. And now she had given it to him.

Alateara kissed him in return, feeling him move his hands from her cheeks to slide them around her and drag her close against him. She made a small noise of surprise, clinging a bit tighter to him. Both their eyes were closed as their mouths worked over the others.

Finally Taikusu drew back. Both were panting.

"Does that help?" Taikusu asked softly. Now he knew for certain whom he loved….not Alateara though….after hiding his feelings for this long, he now knew the truth.

Alateara smiled slightly and nodded," yes, yes it does. So I take it we're in agreement?"

Taikusu nodded.

"You're my _tsmukan_ Taikusu, and I love you. But only as a _tsmukan_," she hugged him tight.

"Same goes here _tsmuke_," he hugged her in return.

Both were glad that was over….

* * *

But it wasn't all and well….Re'Ker had seen the two of them. He had come to see why Alateara hadn't returned for two whole days. He'd wanted to make sure she was okay and had spotted the two, talking softly and then Taikusu had pulled her close and….

He growled low. How could she do this? Why Taikusu? After the way he'd treated her, taught her how to fish and listened to her talk? After all they'd done to prove his innocence. She'd completely forgotten about him and was kissing Taikusu!

He slammed his fist against the trunk of the tree, turned and stalked into the night. His rage burned inside him like a fire. He'd be back, he'd just bide his time.

_This isn't over._

* * *

_There u have it. Now u have 2 wait 4 the rest, patiently._


	14. Figuring Things Out

Gavin headed to the Bio lab on the fourth day, duffel bag over his shoulder. Grace had told him, Tangi and Avy they'd be leaving Hells Gate for awhile. But where were they going? Avy's Avatar was fully ready and she'd been test driving it during the past few days. Grace said they had to take her and Avy's Avatars out some place. He and the other two were in the dark about Graces plan. But he had seen Tangi catch him talking to Quaritch about Hometree. He still remembered the conversation the two of them had had a few days before when she caught him in the hall after his talk.

"What were you doing telling Quaritch about Hometree?" Tangi had asked," You can't seriously be considering letting him harm the Omaticaya."  
"Hometree is on the biggest Unobtanium mine we have found yet," Gavin shot back," once I'm one of them, I'm to negotiate the terms."  
"Gavin, you can't!" Tangi gasped" there's children in there. We both know they won't move and when they don't Quaritch is going to take down Hometree."  
Gavin groaned, putting his hands in his hair," I don't know what else to do Tangi, I can't disobey Quaritch. I got three months, less then that now."  
Tangi stared at him," Gavin, please…."  
"Alright, alright." Gavin looked her in the eyes," I'll stall as long as I can. We'll go through this training and decide where we go from there. Okay?"  
They'd made an agreement. Gavin told Tangi all Quaritch told him, but still reported directly to Quaritch.

But Gavin had a hunch Grace knew now, Tangi would have told her. She didn't keep anything from Grace. Maybe that was why they were going wherever they were going.

He walked into the lab ad saw Avy and Tangi were there with their duffel bags. Grace had her own sitting with Tangi and Avy's.

"So, where are we going?" Gavin asked as he tossed his bag to the side.

"Getting out of here for a few days," Grace said as she threw a few things in her bag," I'm not about to let Quaritch and Selfridge micromanage this thing. There's a mobile link up on site 26." She explained." It's way up in the Hallelujah Mountains, a half-way point between our world and the Na'vi's world."

"**THE **Hallelujah Mountains," Tangi gasped," The legendary floating mountains of Pandora seriously?"

"That's the ones," Grace nodded.

"Yes!" Tangi grinned and looked at Gavin.

"Seriously, we're going **THERE**?" Avy and Gavin both asked.

"Yes we are!" Tangi squealed," can you believe it? Oh my god! I have dreamed of those since I've heard of them, my god!"

* * *

Soon they were all in the Samson, Grace and Avy's Avatars strapped in. Avy and Gavin sat up front, while Grace and Tangi sat in the back. The clouds around them were so thick, they couldn't see well.

"We're in the flux- Vortex," Grace said.

"Yeah," Avy nodded," just look at my instruments, VFR from here on out."

"What's VFR?" Tangi asked.

"Means you got to see where you're going," Avy's eyes glinted behind her dark sunglasses.

"See?" Gavin asked.

"You can't see anything!" Tangi pointed out the window.

"Yeah," Avy laughed softly," isn't that a bitch?"

* * *

Once they reached the site high up in the mountains, Avy powered down the Samson and they all climbed out. Gavin, Tangi and Avy all looked at the building in front of them. It was otherworldly and plausible, futuristic but possessing a bit of "home". It looked somewhat like an RV of the early 21st Century. It was placed high up in the Hallelujah Mountains, providing an extraordinary view of the floating rocks.

Grace went in first to start everything up while the others worked together to grab the gear and the bags and bring them in. Avy made sure everything in the Samson was turned off. Gavin stayed back to "help" while Tangi headed inside.

Avy gasped in surprise when Gavin slipped his arms around her from behind, then she giggled." How romantic" she smirked," we're standing outside on a toxic air planet, wearing the most ridiculous breathing masks and your getting friendly."

"Can I be blamed for trying?" Gavin asked with a grin.

"Get out of here," she pushed him lightly.

Gavin smirked and grabbed their bags. They headed in, stepping into the small chamber that filtered the air and then the other door automatically opened. As they stepped inside the unit, Grace walked by them towards the back of the "shack".

"Welcome to camp," she said, putting her bag down on a bunk," this is my bunk."

Avy looked in the refrigerator, she was starving but grimaced at the selection of food," this stuff is nasty."

Tangi was looking through some pictures she'd found on one of the desks. Gavin looked at the ones on the fridge. Both were staring at pictures of Grace and Na'vi when her school was still running. There were pictures of children painting, or sitting with Grace. Alateara and, Mo'at where in some of the photographs as well, standing with Grace. Everyone was smiling in these pictures, even Grace. She'd been so much happier when her school was running.

Gavin sighed softly and made sure the fridge closed tight, Grace wasn't missing a thing….He glanced back at Tangi and she met his eyes for a moment. They both looked away. Yep….Grace knew he was working for Quaritch….

* * *

The next day, the four of them went to the four link units, it was time for Gavin and Tangi to go back to the Omaticaya for training. Grace was going to help Avy learn a bit more about her own Avatar body while they were gone. She'd also give Grace a hand.

"Avy, Gavin," Grace pointed as they stepped in," you two are on that end. Tangi you're in the one on the other end. Bulla, she's the least glitchy."

"The LEAST glitchy?" Gavin asked from the other end.

Tangi smiled slightly and gave a nervous laugh.

* * *

In no time the two of them were waking up beneath the canopy in Hometree, lying in their hammocks. Tangi was up and out in no time. Gavin followed after her. He wasn't too happy about seeing Taikusu again, but he was excited to start training once more. The two of them headed down the spiral, trying to determine where their two mentors could be. Probably by the fire pit where they usually met them.

They found them, except it wasn't the usual positions they were in. Instead of sitting together, Alateara and Taikusu were sitting on opposite sides of the fire. Alateara greeted them with a smile and rose, while Taikusu just grunted.

"We've decided on starting you back on with your bows," Alateara told them." Bows, bolos, basically all the weapons of the Omaticaya today."

"Great!" Tangi grinned, but felt something nagging at her. Something was different with her mentor….

Taikusu and Alateara led them out to the practice clearing where they split off. Alateara and Tangi went to one end while Taikusu and Gavin went to the other. They were still within sight range of each other, just not speaking range. What was going on here?

* * *

Gavin strung his bow and lifted it in the position he was told to. He breathed in deeply and held it so his stomach muscles were tight. Then he released it but held it. Taikusu gave his bent arm a swat to get him to raise his elbow a bit higher.

"Eh!" Gavin snapped.

"It has to be up higher so your aim does not falter," Taikusu muttered.

Gavin rolled his eyes.

* * *

Tangi glanced at Alateara as she held her position," hey, Alateara?" she asked.

"Yes Tangi?" Alateara asked.

"Did something happen while we were away?" Tangi asked.

Alateara's ears twitched," no. Why do you say that?"

"You and Taikusu have been acting strange," Tangi shrugged.

"We had….we had a disagreement," Alateara replied.

* * *

That night after everyone went to bed Alateara went out in search of Taikusu. She didn't like them arguing, nor did she like the fact they weren't speaking. And it was time she figured out her feelings, straightened them out. She'd heard him slip out of his hammock and had a good idea of where he'd gone. Whenever he was troubled, he went to the higher branches of Hometree, where the _Iikran_ were nested. He sat there for hours, thinking just as Alateara did. That's how she knew he'd be there.

She got to the top and saw Taikusu standing out on the branch, arms crossed, staring out over Pandora. She silently walked over and touched his arm.

"Taikusu?" she asked softly.

He turned, his gold eyes meeting hers," what is it?"

"I need your help with something," she murmured.

He cocked an eyebrow," what's this something?"

Alateara took a deep breath," show me what you mean by you….love me….help me understand it, so I can figure some things out. I know I am blind and naive, but maybe you can open my eyes by help-"

Taikusu silenced her by kissing her.

Alateara gasped in surprise, her hands coming up to rest on his back, while either of his hands were on her cheeks.

Taikusu kissed her deeply, dragging her closer to him so they were pressed together. He felt her hands clutching his back as he kissed her with all he had. He'd been waiting for the moment, the perfect excuse to press his lips to hers at least once. And now she had given it to him.

Alateara kissed him in return, feeling him move his hands from her cheeks to slide them around her and drag her close against him. She made a small noise of surprise, clinging a bit tighter to him. Both their eyes were closed as their mouths worked over the others.

Finally Taikusu drew back. Both were panting.

"Does that help?" Taikusu asked softly. Now he knew for certain whom he loved….not Alateara though….after hiding his feelings for this long, he now knew the truth.

Alateara smiled slightly and nodded," yes, yes it does. So I take it we're in agreement?"

Taikusu nodded.

"You're my _tsmukan_ Taikusu, and I love you. But only as a _tsmukan_," she hugged him tight.

"Same goes here _tsmuke_," he hugged her in return.

Both were glad that was over….

* * *

But it wasn't all and well….Re'Ker had seen the two of them. He had come to see why Alateara hadn't returned for two whole days. He'd wanted to make sure she was okay and had spotted the two, talking softly and then Taikusu had pulled her close and….

He growled low. How could she do this? Why Taikusu? After the way he'd treated her, taught her how to fish and listened to her talk? After all they'd done to prove his innocence. She'd completely forgotten about him and was kissing Taikusu!

He slammed his fist against the trunk of the tree, turned and stalked into the night. His rage burned inside him like a fire. He'd be back, he'd just bide his time.

_This isn't over._

* * *

_There u have it. Now u have 2 wait 4 the rest, patiently._


	15. Juveniles

The days began to blur together for Tangi and Gavin. They were spending every waking moment learning and spending time with Alateara and Taikusu. Whatever seemed to happen between them had blown over and they were back talking and having fun. They all felt some of the tension had dissipated. Gavin though was beginning to question his mission for Quaritch, he was connecting with the Omaticaya more then he thought he would. It was beginning to change him. Each week made him and Tangi stronger, and they were agile. Gavin was learning to speak entire sentences in Na'vi and Tangi was learning to handle the weapons better. Every day they were tested further.

That day the two were sitting in a clearing outside of Hometree waiting for Taikusu and Alateara to arrive. Both were busy laughing and making jokes. Gavin was on his feet while Tangi was perched on a log, her tail was wagging.

"Gavin," Tangi turned to him," I had a thought….maybe we should ask Alateara and Taikusu about letting Grace into Hometree. She's missed the Na'vi so much since her school was shut down."

Gavin looked at her, nodding." Grace would love it if we managed it. I'll throw the idea at Taikusu, IF I get the chance."

"I'm sure Alateara will try, she really got along with Grace," Tangi pushed back loose strands of hair.

Both lapsed into pleasant silence for a few moments.

"You know," Gavin turned to her after a few more moments of silence," Mo'ats thinking of asking you to become her apprentice."

Tangi's mouth dropped open," are you serious?!"

"Alateara and Taikusu have been talking about it," he said, folding his arms." They say you have a very strong bond with Eywa."

Tangi shrugged," I don't know if I do. I'm human…." She shook her head," we'll just have to wait."

Gavin's ears perked up and he turned," speak of the devil or devils."

Alateara and Taikusu were just arriving. Alateara smiled when she saw them and gave a small wave. Taikusu just walked right over. Gavin and he were still struggling to get along. Alateara and Tangi kept the peace between them. And when they split up, Taikusu barely spoke to him and Gavin was happy with that.

"Tangi, you and I will be going over your weapon skills this morning," Alateara smiled," then we're going to go for a quick run and test your tracking skills." Taikusu and Gavin will be going for a run in the forest, to test Gavin's tracking skills, then they will come back to go over his Na'vi. We'll see them at dinner."

Tangi looked at Gavin, shrugged and followed Alateara.

Gavin watched her and Alateara go then looked at Taikusu. He gulped.

"Let's go," Taikusu said.

* * *

Taikusu took Gavin running through the trees, teaching him how to move though the forest using branches and leaves, without ever touching the ground. Through it all Gavin trusted himself and only managed to mess up once or twice. When Taikusu stopped, he instructed Gavin to inspect the tracks left in the mud and moss. Gavin had learned to track animals through the scents in the air, and the way sound moved around in the trees.

They had been running for a good hour, stopping briefly to inspect tracks or scents. Taikusu glanced back and saw Gavin looked a bit tired. He slowed so they were at a walking pace.

"You holding up Dreamwalker?" Taikusu asked gruffly.

Gavin shot him look" I have a name. It's Gavin. Ga-Vin."

"Well Ga-Vin," Taikusu smirked at the look Gavin gave him," are you too tired to continue?"

"No," he growled.

"Good, let's keep moving." Taikusu took off in another direction and he heard Gavin follow.

He kept going, glancing back every once and awhile to make sure Gavin was keeping up. Suddenly the ground was gone beneath his feet, collapsing. _A trap hole!_ He thought as he began to fall towards the deadly branches that had been sharpened to a point.

Gavin saw and lunged forwards, sliding on the ground and reaching over. He caught Taikusu's wrist firmly in his hands." Taikusu!"

Taikusu's fall was stopped abruptly and he looked up to see Gavin hanging a bit in the trap hole holding onto him. By reflex he threw his free hand up and grabbed a hold of Gavin's wrist.

"Hang on," Gavin began to haul him up.

Once he was over the edge, Taikusu clawed the dirt and underbrush, hauling himself up further. He and Gavin lay there for a moment, resting and catching their breaths.

"Why'd you do that?" Taikusu asked.

"Couldn't let you die, could I?" Gavin smiled crookedly." Then Eytukan would have to look for another successor."

"Well…."Taikusu began to snap, and then exhaled deeply," thank you Gavin."

Gavin nodded and pushed himself up. He held out a hand to Taikusu and he took it, pulling himself to his feet.

"Time to head back," Taikusu told him," we'll work on your Na'vi when we get there."

Gavin nodded," sounds good."

* * *

Alateara and Tangi had finished up with the weapons and were moving through the trees. They'd paused to watch a mother viperwolf with her pups. Tangi smiled softly and she saw Alatearas eyes softened at the small animals, tumbling playfully. Tangi had her bow with her, so she learned to move with it all the time. But soon they were moving once again. Within half an hour, they spotted a hexapede grazing. Alateara directed Tangi to take aim.

She did, but did not shoot. She watched the unique bearded animal graze, unaware of being watched. She followed its movements through the trees, and then slowly lowered her bow. Alateara told her the forest had not yet given her permission to take a life. Tangi had known and learned that all the animals of Pandora were linked together through a natural energy. Before she or Gavin could take a life, they had to understand it fully.

As they set off again Tangi could not help but think of how comfortable she was in her Avatar body. Her life with the Omaticaya had become reality; the human life at Hells Gate was just a dream. What was she to do?

Finally they stopped for a rest and a drink near a small creek. Tangi cupped her hands and scooped up some water. Alateara sat beside her, legs crossed.

"Mo'at wishes for you to become her apprentice," she finally said.

_So Gavin hadn't been lying_, she thought." Really?" she asked.

Alateara nodded," she can sense your bond with Eywa. Don't you?"

"Well…."Tangi rubbed her neck;" I had a dream a month ago…."she went on to describe the dream she had had. She had been standing under the Tree of Souls, in her Avatar body." I heard them…. I heard the ancestors of the Na'vi. They were calling out to me I think. I didn't pay much attention to the voices…."

Alatearas eyes had gotten a bit bigger," amazing." She met Tangi's eyes," after you become one of the Omaticaya, you could consider the position."

"I am," Tangi smiled. She thought about what her and Gavin had discussed and turned to look at Alateara," do you think…."she trailed off, then took a deep breath," do you think you could talk to Eytukan and Mo'at about letting Grace into the village?"

Alateara blinked, ears twitching. Then her face broke into a soft smile," of course. I'd like to see Grace again myself."

Tangi grinned," I know it would make Grace really happy."

Alateara nodded and stood," lets head back home early. I can pull Taikusu away for awhile and he and I can come up with a way to convince Eytukan. I'm sure Kiyeri would lend her support as well."

"You think so?" Tangi got to her feet and started heading back alongside her mentor, surprised of how well that conversation had went.

* * *

Back at Hometree, Alateara practically dragged Taikusu off to speak to Eytukan and Mo'at. She asked Tangi and Gavin to hunt down Kiyeri. They found Kiyeri at the loom, sewing with some children; Tangi and Gavin stopped before they said anything thought because they heard a beautiful noise. Kiyeri was singing.

"_Katot täfftxu oel_

_Nìean nìrim,_

_Ayzìsìtä kato,_

'_Ìheyu sìreyä,_

'_Ìheyu sìreyä,_

_Sìreyä le-Na'vi_

_Oeru teya si,_

_Oeru teya si_."

Tangi had felt tears sting her eyes at the mastery of Kiyeri's voice and the depth of emotion it held. The children had started singing along with her and Tangi held herself back from joining them. Together, Gavin and her waited for Kiyeri to finish her song fore going over.

Kiyeri looked up at their approach and smiled," hello Dreamwalkers." She rose with an apologetic look to the Na'vi children.

Both didn't know what to say so Gavin just spat it out." Alateara and Taikusu would like you to join them to speak to your parents."

Kiyeri's ears twitched," oh? Of course, I'll join them right away." She smiled softly at the children and spoke in Na'vi to them. Then with a polite small bow to Gavin and Tangi she headed off.

Tangi and Gavin went and sat by the fire to wait.

"That song was beautiful," Gavin commented after few moments of staring at the flames," but I couldn't quite catch all of it."

Tangi sighed" would you like me to tell you what she was saying?"

"If you would be so kind," Gavin grinned.

"I weave the rhythm. In yellow and blue, the rhythm of the years, the spiral of the lives, the spiral of the lives, lives of the people fills me, fills me." Tangi recited it, she didn't sing it. But she still got a few Na'vi eyes looking her way and found herself beginning to blush.

"Very…."Gavin paused as if searching for the right word," poetic." He smiled softly.

"If you want to impress Avy, maybe ask Kiyeri to teach you some love songs." Tangi teased.

"I can't sing," Gavin told her, holding up his hands.

The two friends laughed and sat together by the fire, awaiting the return of their mentors and verdict on whether or not Grace would be allowed to come to the village.

* * *

Alateara, Taikusu and Kiyeri returned within the hour, all looking pleased. Alateara was also carrying a fishing arrow with her.

"Good news, father and mother agreed to allow Grace to enter the village." Kiyeri smiled.

"What's the bad news?" Gavin asked," There's always bad news."

"There is none," Taikusu chuckled.

"But there is more good news," Alateara held up the fishing arrows," I'm going to teach you two how to fish for Dinictoid."

"Good luck," Kiyeri waved as she headed back to the loom.

Tangi and Gavin both groaned, knowing how hard it was to catch Dinictoids. But they followed as Alateara led them out of Hometree, heading for a small lake. As they walked both Tangi and Gavin were drilled on Pandoran animals and botany. Gavin could name a lot of the animals and Tangi easily listed off the plants, she'd read Graces book on Pandoran botany.

"Gavin," Taikusu nodded to a dark blue tree that was about 30 ft high," what is the name of that tree and what do the Na'vi use it for?"

Gavin studied the tree and its purple, blue and yellow leaves. He thought for a long moment," an Unidelta tree." He told Taikusu and by the look on Tangi's face he knew he'd gotten it right." It's considered a small tree because some trees on Pandora can grow to over four hundred feet. Canoes, paddles, spears and other hunting tools can be carved from its bark. The leaves are covered in a sort of wax that when melted the Na'vi used the leaves to make baskets waterproof. The leaves can also be used as bowls."

Taikusu seemed surprised that Gavin had been able to recite all of that. Alateara was smiling appreciatively and Tangi was grinning.

"Good work," Taikusu finally said and they resumed walking." But you forgot to mention how the roots are not used because they contain a poison dangerous to Na'vi and animals."

"I tried," Gavin shrugged.

Alateara asked Tangi next," What does a _somtilor_ look like Tangi?"

Tangi thought for a moment," kind of like something you'd find at an amusement park or candy store back on earth. They are chubby and have bright stripes. Humans call them popsicle plants." She remembered something Grace had told her and kept talking," the plant can absorb dangerous and radioactive things in the air and soil. They get very warm because they store these radioactive elements, Grace wondered if the plants could be used on Earth to clean our polluted air."

"Well done," Alateara's tail swayed," you both are doing very well."

"I have a question for Tangi," Taikusu looked back at her and smirked." Tell me about a Slinger."

Tangi thought for a long moment," isn't that the animal with a 'mother' body and a 'baby' body?"

"I've seen that before," Gavin interrupted. He stopped and glanced at Tangi but she smiled and nodded for him to continue. Gavin looked at Taikusu." From the neck down, that's the mother. The head is the baby. The baby is shaped like a triangle and has fangs. It slings its head like a dart when it sees a Hexapede. On contact, with the fangs puncture skin, the 'baby' releases poisons and squeals for the 'mother' to join it. The 'mother' is headless so finds the 'baby' through the squeals. The head is reattached and dinner is served."

"The sad part about a Slinger though," Tangi continued." Is that the 'baby' grows up and it gets too big for the mother body. When that happens, it leaves and grows its own body and has its own 'baby'. Unable to feed itself, the old 'mother' dies."

Taikusu huffed," I asked Tangi, not you Gavin."

"Sorry," Gavin looked down.

"But good work, both of you all the same," Taikusu finished.

Tangi and Gavin both looked surprised. But Gavin looked at Tangi and she understood. Maybe Taikusu was having a change of heart seeing as Gavin had saved him from falling, possibly, to his death in a trap hole.

"Last question and ONLY Tangi can answer this one," Taikusu told them both firmly." What do direhorses love to drink out of, what it looks like and how are direhorses like bees back on Earth?"

Tangi smiled as she caught Taikusu's eye. He'd drilled her on this back when he was in Avatar training. "Direhorses love to drink out of pitcher plants. They love it because pitcher plants produce sweet nectar. There's a sticky part inside called pollen. The direhorses get it on their noses because the plant is shaped like a water pitcher. Seeing as their nose gets covered with pollen, the direhorses transport that from plant to plant, pollinating."

Taikusu smiled and nodded," you remembered."

"Yeah," Tangi blushed.

* * *

They got to the lake and Alateara went about showing Gavin and Tangi how to fish for Dinictoid. She knew Taikusu questioned where she'd learned it herself but he didn't ask. She would have lied to him anyway…. She couldn't- wouldn't give up Re'Ker so easily. She had to find a way to prove his innocence with the Dreamwalker who had done it now dead….

"Alright, take your time," she instructed Gavin," the water distorts the image so be careful your not going after reflections."

Gavin nodded, eyes watching the small school of Dinictoid. Tangi had tried and hadn't done very well fishing, so he wondered if he could do it himself.

He waited, taking slow breaths. He counted down from five silently and at 1, he threw the arrow. It splashed into the water and her felt the string go taught n his hand.

"No way," he breathed as Alateara yelled," pull!"

Gavin pulled, bring the string, arrow and….. Dinictoid up out of the water. He let out a whoop and held the end of the arrow proudly to show Tangi.

She smiled and gave him thumbs up.

* * *

The four of them shared a meal together. Gavin and Alateara had both caught Dinictoids, while Taikusu and Tangi had tried hard but hadn't caught any. But they all laughed and joked around. Gavin was surprised how quickly Taikusu's attitude had changed towards him, like he'd actually earned a degree of respect from the Avatar-turned Na'vi warrior. Now that he looked at it, he could see him and Taikusu eventually reaching the stages of being fiends.

After they finished eating, they headed back. Alateara walked beside Tangi and Gavin walked alongside Taikusu.

Alateara watched the two males for a time, a slow smile coming over her features as she spotted a tall plant just ahead to the left. She nudged Tangi's arm with her elbow and nodded in the direction.

Tangi looked up, her eyes scanning over the twisted plant with its white with blue and orange striped leaves and she smiled as well. Her and Alateara exchanged a silent direction and nodded to each other.

As they drew nearer to the plant, with neither Gavin nor Taikusu taking notice too caught up in a discussion, Alateara and Tangi moved up closer behind the two.

Taikusu didn't notice, up until he sensed Tangi close behind him," what are y-"

"NOW!" Alateara yelled and they shoved the two men, right into the plant.

The bioluminescent markings on the plant glowed and the pant began to twist and turn. It happened in mere seconds; Gavin and Taikusu were smacked with the plants leaves repeatedly before they were able to get away from the flapping leaves.

Alateara and Tangi were leaning against nearby trees, laughing.

"What the hell is that?" Gavin asked, in his rush to get away, he'd fallen over onto his behind. Taikusu had tripped over a root and landed over a fallen tree.

"_Minyu_," Taikusu groaned," I can't believe I didn't see it!"

"Minyu?" Gavin asked.

"It means turner," Tangi giggled," that's a Twisted Lily Gavin. It's a planimal; its slapping branches discourage any animal from eating it."

"Children love playing a game of running up to it and seeing if they can get away before its leaves hit them." Alateara laughed softly," their favourite game however is pushing their friends into it and watching them get whacked."

"Like you just did?" Taikusu pushed himself up and gave the Huntress a look," we aren't children."

"We can still have fun," Alateara smiled.

Gavin groaned," SO not fair."

"It was hilarious!" Tangi giggled," You should have seen your faces!" she did a bad impression of the look of surprise on the two men's faces.

The two women were laughing almost the whole way back to Hometree. Up until Taikusu grabbed Tangi and slung her over his shoulder. Then she just shrieked and her protests could be heard the rest of the way back.

* * *

_So, I have finally returned and am beginning to update fanfictions, so goo news for a lot of people XD Hope you enjoy this chpter, it's just kind of everyone taking it easy and connecting._


End file.
